No, I'm not Afraid, At Least Not to Die
by Raziel's Messenger
Summary: I'm Afraid To Live And Not Remember Why. True test of Good and Evil. R&R please.
1. Whisper

_Okay, First, the disclaimer. I DO NOT own the Teen Titans or any other DC Comics Character. If I Did, the show would still be airing new episodes. Oh, and I don't own any of the song quotes in this story! I can't remember all of them at the moment, but yeah. They're there. Now that I've got that out of the way...This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Uhmm...I can't really think of anything else to say, so read, review, and enjoy! ^_^_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No, I'm Not Afraid, At Least Not to Die. I'm Afraid to Live and Not Remember Why._

_Raven's P.O.V_

_I opened my eyes, and looked around to take in my surroundings. I was walking down Main street in Jump City in the rain, surrounded by a procession of people, all dressed in black. I looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing my usual "hero get-up", but a black dress, and black gloves. I realized then that I was looking through a black laced veil that was coming off a hat that I was wearing. I looked up to see four coffins being carried by an odd assortment of people. The coffin to the far left was being carried by the Doom Patrol. The coffin in the middle to the left was being carried by the Royal Tameranean Guard. The one in the middle to the right was being carried by _**Batman**, **Superman**, **Wonder Women**, and the **Flash**_, and the one to the far right was being carried by Jump City's Finest. It just wasn't clicking in my head what this was. I ran ahead to ask Batman what was going on._

"_Batman?" No answer."…Bruce!" He looked down at me._

"_Raven, what are you doing?" he asked, glaring at me._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_Raven, what is wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with _me_?!…." I trailed off, starting to ask myself more than Bruce. Batman stopped walking…intern making everyone else stop and look over, puzzled. _

"_Raven? Do you know where you are?" he asked. I looked back up at him._

"_We're in the middle of Jump City, aren't we?"_

"_Yes, do you know what's happening?"_

"_A…a funeral…?" and then it donned on me as I looked around at all the coffin bearers…I felt tears slide down my cheeks…I collapsed on the wet street…from somewhere far away I heard a women let out an agonizing scream/sob…it took me a moment to comprehend that it was me… _

_Third person; Raven's bedroom_

The violet haired girl let out a heart-wrenching, howl of a sob, and sat up in her bed.

Shaking violently with tears, she put her face in her hands and began yelling, "No, no, no! NO!". She continued to howl in agony, the rest of her words discernable. Priceless artifacts began to crack and shatter, books flew from their cases, the pages ripping out of them, shredding themselves into to small flakes, drifting down like snow and lightly coating the dark carpet of the room.

Suddenly the door at the other end of the room burst open. A shirtless, lean boy in red pajama bottoms stood in the door way, bo-staff in hand, and his mask in place, ready for battle, even though he had obviously just jumped out of bed. His ink black hair was not in it's normal disarray of spikes, but rather a horrible case of bed-head. He looked around at the utter chaos of the room, searching for an unknown attacker. After several moments he saw no one in the room, but Raven, sobbing on her bed.

"Raven? Raven, what's wrong? What happened?"

She looked up in utter bewilderment, everything froze just as it was.

"R-robin? What…? But…where'd the….where is Batman?"

"Raven, what are you talking about?" he asked, coming out of his fighting stance and closing his staff. There obviously was not a physical enemy here.

"You were…and the rest of the team…," she brought her hands up to her face, and began sobbing again. The discord picked back up, as though nothing had interrupted it.

"Shh, shh, Raven. I'm sure you were just having a bad dream," He said running to her bed side, trying to avoid being hit by any of the flying objects. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, crying even harder. The walls started to tremble and other things around the Tower started to break. The other Titans had arrived at Raven's bedroom door, and were currently looking in on the madness.

"Ro-robin, it seemed so real!" she nearly screamed.

"I know, I know, Raven, but it wasn't. Shh," he said stroking her hair. He waved his hand in a signal for the others to come in . "Look, Raven, the rest of the team is right here, look. I know it's hard, but you have to try and calm down, okay?" she looked up at the worried faces of her team, but continued sobbing for a minute or so but it was starting to subside…but not completely. Robin motioned for the others to leave now, and find shelter. "Raven, I'm here, you have to stop crying okay? Can you do that for me?" Her sobs started coming less frequently, till, finally, they stopped all together. She looked up at the Boy Wonder.

"It seemed so real…" she said again. The pain in her amethyst eyes tugged at his heart strings, making him want to jump off the highest building in Gotham (which just so happens to be Wayne Enterprises).

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked, willing to do anything to remove this look from her ashen face.

"I'm worried it may have been more than a dream."

"What do you mean? That it may have been a vision into the future? Tell me what happened."

"Yes…Robin, I…You all were dead…" she said tears silently rolling down her cheeks, but she kept eye contact with Robin.

"And you think…?" he trailed off.

"It just seemed too real…maybe it was just a dream. I'm sorry." she said looking down. He lifted her chin up with his finger, and made her look at him.

"Don't be sorry, everyone has bad dreams," she gave a slight nod. He dropped his arms and stood up from the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," she looked over at the clock on her bedside table. _5:07 a.m._ He followed her gaze and saw the time.

"Well, might as well stay up and get a jump start on the day," he said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied, smiling slightly. He returned the smile, and started to head for the door. "Robin?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning back around.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Anytime," and Raven stared after him as he continued out her door and across the hall to his bedroom. She rose to close the door, then went to her closet to change into her "hero get-up". After changing she went into her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She dried her face and went back into her room to assess the damage.

"Nothing too unmanageable," she said to her self, and using her telekinesis, she reassembled the broken statues and bust, put back together the pages of her ancient tomes, placed the books back on their shelves, and fixed her numerous magical artifacts.

She looked out her bay windows and saw the first streaks of pink sunlight coming over the horizon, and sighed.

She left her room and looked down the hall…there was debris everywhere. She sighed again and raised her arms above her head, her hands lighting up black with her powers and her eyes glowing white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she nearly hissed. The debris promptly lifted into the air and mended back into whatever it had originally been and flew back to where it belonged. _'I'm glad Robin calmed me down when he did, because any longer and I would have brought down the Tower…and I don't think I could have fixed _that_,' _she thought to herself.

_Third person; kitchen_

Robin was standing in front of the stove, absent-mindedly tapping his fingers on the counter (not in an impatient way, but in the rhythm of some half remembered song), waiting for the water in the tea kettle to boil. The other Titans were standing around, miscellaneously, looking at the wreckage when it lifted into the air by Raven's magic. They watched in awe as things zoomed this way and that, fixing themselves, and flying back to their homes. When the last tea mug reassembled itself and landed neatly in the cabinet it belong to, Raven entered the main living area. At the sight of her friends her face light up into a magnificent smile, and she soared across the room, wrapping her arms tightly around the rather startled Tameranean. Quickly Starfire recovered her self and returned the hug warmly, a smile breaking across her features. The boys bodies started to glow with Raven's black aura, and they were levitated towards the girls. They all quickly threw their arms around the two embracing.

"I'm so happy you're all here," Raven said, with her face burrowed up against Starfire's neck.

"We too, are grateful for you presence, Raven," the red head beamed back. Raven released Starfire and hugged each of the boys intern.

"Uhm…yeah, Raven…We're happy you're here too," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. The tea pot on the stove started to whistle.

"Mmm…is that jasmine tea I smell?" the telepath inquired, her eyes closed, and a content smile on her lips.

"Oh, yeah. I thought you would like some after…well, yeah, I'll just go get it," Robin said hurrying over to the kitchen. Raven followed him. As he prepared their tea she rummaged through the fridge.

"Well, there isn't really anything in here for breakfast, would you all like to go out to eat?" she asked. They all looked at her dumbfounded. Robin, who had still been pouring tea, forgot what he was doing and tea started to overflow onto the counter. "What? Just because we're superheroes doesn't mean we can't go out and eat breakfast. And, well, quite frankly, we all know I can't cook," she smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Beast Boy said, holding up his hands, palms forward. "You're _happy_ that we're here, you're _smiling_, like, _real_ smiles, and you want to go have breakfast with us?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "Wait, is it the end of the world again?!" he asked, his eyes bugging wide.

"No…well, at least not that I know of," she told him honestly. He stared at her suspiciously. She ignored him and turned back to Robin who had began speaking.

"Breakfast will have to wait. Raven and I need to talk," he told the rest of the team, then turned to Raven. "Do you mind if we have our tea on the roof?"

"Of course not," she said. He grabbed their mugs of tea, and they both headed up to the roof.

It was a cool, clear, windy day in Jump City. The sun was just breaking the horizon, and the wind was blowing from the east. The sky was a brilliant clear blue. Robin handed Raven her tea, and she sipped it thoughtfully. They walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, their legs hanging over the edge. Robin finally began to talk after they had both finished their tea.

"So…this dream you had…You think it may have been a vision of something to come?"

"_Thought,_" she said firmly.

"I…I don't understand,?" he said with a puzzled look.

"I _thought_ at the time it may have been a vision. But now I know it most certainly was not."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because it didn't make sense."

"Raven…I think I'd understand better if you told me the whole dream."

"You're right," she said, and continued to relay the dream to him.

"Oh…" was all he said. He looked out over the bay to the sun which was fully over the horizon now. "Raven…I hate to say it, but there are real chances that could happen," he glanced over at her. Her facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

"No, Robin, there are not. If the four of you were to die, I would not be at the funeral," his eyes widened. She looked over at him and realized how he had taken it. "No, no, no. That's not how I meant that to come out. If the four of you were to die, I wouldn't go on living. If I hadn't died along side you I would kill myself the moment I knew you all were dead," she confided in him and looked back to the sun.

"Raven…" he said weakly. "You can't. Who would protect the city?"

"There are plenty of honorary Titans, and a whole spaceship full of big shot Heroes orbiting the earth as we speak. The city would be fine…Not that I would have thought of that at the time."

"How can you just sit there and talk about your own suicide like it's nothing?!" he said becoming slightly outraged. He didn't like the thought of his best friend killing herself, no matter what the circumstances. She looked up at him, surprised at his raised voice. "Raven, promise me, that you'll never do that, no matter what happens."

"Robin, I can't and I won't promise you that. I don't like breaking promises, and that would be one that I know I couldn't keep. Listen, Robin. Those are the sort of things we don't have to worry about, okay? Just forget about it, and enjoy the day," he looked back out at the sun, and started to calm down. "Now, let's go have a real breakfast," she said standing up and holding out her hand. He looked up at her hand, grasped it and stood up.

"It's a beautiful day," he said. She looked back towards the sun.

"Yes, yes it is."

_Third person; breakfast_

The team decided on a little Ma&Pa diner for breakfast. Beast Boy was in a pouty mood because the place didn't serve tofu or soy milk, so there was really nothing for him to eat or drink, except orange juice.

"Oh, stop your whining, BB. Just man up and eat some meat!" Cyborg chided him. Beast Boy looked at him, outraged.

"Dude, we've been over this! I've _been _most of those animals!" the changeling yelled, flailing his arms over his head.

"Hush, you're making a scene," Raven said. "Hold on a second," and with that her body shrank into the seat of the booth they were sitting in. The other Titans looked at the place where she had vanished.

"Do you think she has gone to the room of resting for ladies?" Starfire inquired.

"I don't think so," Robin said, one eyebrow raised. After several minutes the empty seat next to Starfire was once again filled by the blue cloaked Titan, but she had something in her hands.

"Is that a to-go box?" Beast Boy asked, puzzled.

"Yes, picky," she replied, handing him the box. He opened it to find a completely tofu meal. He look back up at her in astonishment.

"Did you just…?" he trailed off.

"Go out of my way and spend money out of my own pocket for _your_ breakfast? Yes, enjoy."

"And it's not-"

"Don't you dare say poisoned," she cut him off. He looked back at his breakfast and closed the lid.

"Thank you, Raven."

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but I want to wait till the rest of you get your food," he said, looking at Raven. The others looked at him, struck dumb.

"Please, Cyborg. Beast Boy is being…_polite_?" Starfire asked, obviously confused.

"I…I think so, Star."

"What? She bought me breakfast, the least I can do is wait for the rest of you to get your food…and it's not like I'm rude all the time," he said indignantly. They all looked at him quizzically. Just then the rest of their food arrived, everyone was momentarily distracted and dug into their meals. As the other four Titans ate and chatted happily, Raven smiled to herself, not wanting this to end. Wanting her friends to remain happy, not wanting another perilous fight to endanger their lives. Robin looked over at her, while Starfire and Cyborg argued over who could eat more. He suddenly didn't want the moment to end either, not wanting the sweet smile on her lips to ever slip away. Just then their was a loud bang and the table they were at spilt in two. Raven acted swiftly and repaired the table.

"It is a challenge then!" Starfire beamed, Tameranean pride and competitiveness blazing in her eyes.

"Bring it on!" Cyborg countered. Beast Boy ordered stacks and stacks of pancakes.

"Okay, here are the rules-" Beast Boy started, but neither competitor paid him any attention, but promptly began scarfing down pancakes. The carnage went on for several minutes, until Cyborg became more and more sluggish. Starfire, on the other hand, was becoming more and more ferocious, until she finally tossed the last pancake into the air. It landed in the large cavern of her mouth and she licked her lips and smiled. Cyborg was to full to move.

"That is all?" she asked hungrily.

"I think it's safe to say the winner is Starfire," Raven announced.

"Yay! Hehe," she giggle as she rose into the air, doing a pirouette. Raven chuckled to herself under her breath. The others look at her in utter disbelief, but before anyone could say anything something came crashing through the window of the dinner.


	2. Dead!

_(A/n: Yeah, so I know the last story was kind of generic and uncreative, but I'm trying to get better! ^_^ _**But**, I would like to thank **fireflight33 **_because they are amazing and told me they were expecting me to update soon which made my day and motivated me to keep writing (and I'll admit I am not entirely sure where I'm going with this. Lol) but even if you are my only reader, fireflight33, I'll keep writing, just for you! ^_^ YAY! Lol. Oh, the only reason my genres are general and romance is because I didn't really know what to put. Anyways, on with my madness!)_

_Third person; Battle in Jump City_

The Titans scattered as an enormous bolder crushed the table they had just been sitting at. The five defenders of Jump City flew out of the diner to find a paralyzing site. Standing atop a bolder, was a villain they had never seen, but next to him was what had stopped the heroes in their tracks.

A skeletally thin _**(1)**_, gray skinned corpse of what had once been a great ally, and a great terror to the Teen Titans. Her hands were raised sickeningly above her head like a marionettes, holding up the bolder she and the unknown villain we standing on. Her once yellow energy was now red, along with her glowing eyes. Her hair was now lanky, and dull gray, instead of it's original, beautiful, flowing blonde. Her head rested horrifically on her shoulder, her knees angled in. It was a truly grotesque picture.

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered.

"What have you done?!?" Raven yelled, the fury showing clearly in her eyes.

"You might want to get control of yourself, young demon. We've all seen what happens when you loose control…as this young girl often did," the unknown man said, gesturing towards (what was once) Terra. The man himself wore an all black suit, nothing really distinct, except what appeared to be a full face gas mask. The mask made his voice sound very eerie when he spoke, and they could constantly hear his breathing.

"You will not speak of our dear friend Terra, of whom you know nothing about!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing green, along with her hands.

"Hush, you naïve girl. I know more about your 'dear friends Terra' than you ever did," the mad-man claimed. "I know how much you really disgusted her, shape-shifter, how much you truly annoyed her," he directed at Beast Boy.

"_What did you do to her?" _The changeling asked, annunciating each word carefully, ignoring the man's remark.

"I re-animated her. Charming curse really. Rather useful. See, she has no control of herself, at all, yet she understands everything that's going on, and remembers each and everyone of you," they all gasped, except Raven. " But the catcher is, you can't undo the curse…you can only end it. Necromancy is a specialty of mine, if you will."

"You're despicable, and we _will_ bring you down!" Robin yelled. Cyborg's arm made it's usual whirring sound as it changed into his sonic-cannon, and he took aim at the sicko. Raven's hands were alight with black flame, and her eyes began to glow white with her fury. Robin took out three exploding disks from his belt, and pulled his arm back ready to fling them. Starfire's lips parted to reveal her clenched teeth, and she leaned forward, ready to attack. But Beast Boy just stood there, staring at his lost lover. A solitary tear slipped down his cheek. Terra's mouth opened and her voice came out, odd and distorted _**(2)**_.

"What's the matter, BB?" it obviously wasn't her talking. The masked freak let out a hair raising cackle. Beast Boy responded with a primal howl of anguish and fury, and he changed into a lion, his yell turning into a magnificent roar.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, anger clear in his tone. Cyborg's cannon hit it's mark, Robin threw all three explosives, and both girls let out terrible screams as they hit the villain with a barrage of their powers. Beast Boy stood there, waiting. As the smoke cleared a wall of rock became visible. The wall sank back into the ground, and there stood both Terra and the other man.

"That's it? That's all the _mighty_ Titans can dish out? Jeez, I thought seeing your old teammate's dead body alone would be enough to bring all of Hell's fury. Well…that's disappointing. I guess I'll just have to kill you without the fun of a good fight," and without moving, he made Terra's body bend the earth beneath them. The Titans reacted swiftly and aimed all their attacks at the masked evil-doer. He jumped, side stepped, ducked, and maneuvered to avoid everything they threw at him, all the while Terra was flinging all her attacks at them. The unnamed villain started chuckling. "This is amusing. You're wasting your time and efforts."

Suddenly, a wave of earth lifted from behind the team, collapsing on top of four of them. Raven had narrowly avoided the wall of death. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all trapped under the rock from the shoulders down, their faces masks of sheer agony. The boys were all unconscious from the pain, but Starfire was still awake by a thread.

"Raven…help," she choked out faintly. The psychopath looked at his puppet, "Crush them."

Her fists closed as the earth pressed down even harder on the other four Titans.

"NO!" Raven screamed, her white eyes multiplied and turned red, and she flung her soul self at the dead girl she once called her friend. Terra fell to her knees, and the slab of earth on the other four Titans flew into the air, releasing them. They woke gasping for air.

Raven tore through Terra's mind, looking for her. She came across an unconscious (living) Terra.

"Terra! Terra, wake up!" the blonde's eyes started to flutter, and then opened wide taking in Raven's all black form, her hood down.

"Raven?" she asked thoroughly puzzled.

"If you have anything to say to me or any of the others, say it now."

Outside of Terra's mind, the other four Titans watched as their once beloved friend rose from the ground, stood tall, and looked down at them from her perch on top of a huge bolder. The rock lowered to the ground, but she did not step towards the Titans, nor did they step to her.

"I love all of you. And I'm sorry for all the things I've done," Beast Boy started to interrupt her, but she merely raised her hand, silencing him. "I don't have long. I'll miss all of you, for the rest of eternity, and know that I'll never forget you. Bury me in all my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers," she said, taking on an eerie tone, looking at Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. "No, I will not kiss you," she said to Beast Boy. "'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. Now turn away, 'Cause I'm awful just to see."

"Terra…" Beast Boy whispered once again, reaching out to her. She stepped back.

"Raven says it's time for me to go. Remember that I'll always love you. Good Bye."

"No, Terra, NO! Come back to us!" Beast Boy said, rushing forward, trying to grab onto her, but Raven's energy blocked him.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I can't. I have to go now."

"Good Bye, Terra," the other Titans whispered in unison.

"Terra, Terra, I love you, I always will! Terra, Don't leave me!"

"I love you too, Beast Boy. But you have to let me go. Look away," Beast Boy collapsed and started to sob, but he looked up at his dead lover. "Beast Boy, look away. All of you. Look away." Cyborg came forward and took hold of Beast Boy, turning him around so he could see the dead girl. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all closed their eyes.

Back in Terra's mind, Terra returned to where Raven was.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. But, Raven, everything I said to them, I was saying to you too. I love you, and I will always remember you. Thank You," Raven was taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly.

"You're welcome, Terra. And I'm sorry. Now, sleep," Raven said, placing her hand on Terra's shoulder. The other Titans may not have been able to see, but they could still hear as Terra's dead, unanimated body hit the ground, and they flinched. A terrakinetic backlash _**(3)**_ caused a circular wave of earth, originating from where Terra body lay, to slam into the nearest building, causing them to topple over. The other Titans opened their eyes at the sound looking around at all the destruction .They had completely forgotten the masked man. Raven's soul flew back into her limp body, which was lying on the ground, a few feet from Terra's. She opened her eyes with a gasp. The masked man was standing above her.

"Very good, demon, very good. I'll be seeing you," he said making to leave.

"No! No you won't!" Raven said, Hell's fury in her voice, her eyes turning red and multiplying again. She grabbed the man's ankle (the first time any of them had successfully touched him) and slammed his body into the ground. Her powers broke the man's mask and he started gasping horribly, as if the air was full of mustard gas. She stood over him and looked into the black circles where his eyes should have been and her soul self left her again, and her body was about to topple over onto the fiend, but Robin caught her.

She raced through his mind, images of war flying by as she looked for him. She found him, standing in a barren field full of dead bodies.

"What are you going to do, demon? Kill me? I'm already in Hell!" he yelled.

"You don't know Hell…yet," she said. She thrust her arm out, a single blade of her dark energy connecting with the man's neck.

His head fell from his shoulders to the ground, his body following suit. Raven's soul escaped the man's body and returned to her own, her eyes returning to normal, and her breathing labored. She looked down at the man's body. His head lay severed from his neck. She looked over at Terra, blood was pouring from her mouth. Raven fell to the ground and started sobbing, seeing what she had done. She looked over at Beast Boy who was standing over Terra's corpse, crying silently. Raven threw her arms around his neck, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his tightly around her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Beast Boy!" she sobbed. He started shaking more violently with sobs and they both collapsed, onto the ground, crying so hard if physically hurt. "I didn't want to, I didn't! But there wasn't any other way. She had to go! I'm so sorry!" He pulled back and looked at her, his sobs subsiding for a moment. She looked at him, tears simply flowing from her eyes.

"You 'didn't want to'? You didn't want to do what, Raven?" he asked, his tone edging towards angry realization. He looked over at the dead villain and then over to Terra's face, blood still flowing from her mouth.

"Beast Boy, I…" Raven started, but didn't know what to say.

"You killed her!" he shouted, pushing the empath away from him.

"Beast Boy, no-" she said, stung, but he interrupted her.

"No, you could have found a way! You could have! You always hated Terra, were always jealous of her! You wanted to finish the job! You could have saved her!" he yelled, and with that he transformed back into the lion, flung his claws at her, striking her in the face, then took flight as an eagle.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, flinging himself to the ground. He turned Raven over. She had four, long gouges that ran diagonally down her left cheek. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, tears still streamed from them. Tears and blood mingled on her cheek, and over flowed on to her uniform. The Boy Wonder pulled her into his lap. "Raven?" he asked gently. She looked up at him, as if she had just noticed him.

"I…I didn't want to, Robin…but I had to…I didn't kill her though, I just rested her soul…but I had to…I had to make it to where her body could never be risen again, " she said weakly.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"I had to damage her body so badly, that it could never function properly again…but I didn't want to, Robin! I didn't!" she yell/sobbed, and buried her face in his chest and began sobbing ferociously.

"Of course you didn't, of course," he said, trying to console her. Starfire and Cyborg were still standing behind the two on the ground. "Star, Cy. Can you move Terra's body? Take her to a morgue downtown."

"NO!" Raven screeched, throwing her arm in Terra's direction, a black shield forming around the girls body, hiding her from view. "No," Raven said again, more calmly. She started to regain more control of herself. "No, I'll do it." Robin looked up at her, as she had stood up.

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, but I'm in control, that's all that matters, isn't it."

"Raven, we can take the body, you don't have too," Cyborg said in a gentle tone.

"No…that…would end badly," was all she said. The three of them looked at her curiously. "The way her body has been damaged…it's…kind of a mess," she said, looking at the ground.

"What…What was done to Terra?" Starfire asked.

"I…I made her heart explode," Raven choked out. Starfire, and Cyborg looked at each other, horrified. "I only did what I had too." Raven said, more to herself than the others. She looked over at the headless corpse still on the ground. "Him…I killed him. He wasn't exactly dead, but I made sure he will be from now on." While she was looking at the man, a black portal opened in the ground beneath him and his body vanished.

"Where did you send him?" Robin asked.

"That wasn't me…"

_____________________________________________________________

_**(1) Even thinner than before! O_O **_

_**(2)This was the masked man controlling her, which he does with his mind.**_

_**(3)The mental backlash that was caused by Terra's death, because it was a slow, gruesome, and delayed one. For example, if Raven were to die, her powers would be released from her mind and reek havoc…probably. Terrakinetic also means 'the ability to control earth', it's not a silly pun. **_

_**One more thing, I've decided to name each chapter after a song I was listening to while I wrote it. I wonder if you can tell me who they're by? ^_^ **_

_**p.s, sorry this one is shorter than the other one. I was going to add more, but I need to get some sleep, so I left it hanging.**_


	3. Tourniquet

_**(A.N, I'm sooo sorry it took longer to put this one up. I had like 6 pages of writing and I hadn't saved any of it yet, so my computer thought it'd be funny to close the window I had open. D'X …But aannnyway, thank you **_**ale2786**_, _**Rein Lin**_, __**Moving Mountains**__, and once again _**fireflight33**_. You people are amazing. And I hope you're talking about writing the second part of __As the Table Turns__, because I luurved it! =D Oh, and yes, you guys are right, the songs are by My Chemical Romance =D. Now, on to more of the nonsense my mind spews, lol)_

_Third person; After the Battle_

Raven was flying over Jump City, to a morgue down town, with Terra's body en tow. Her costume was in tatters, and she had a large patch of dried blood on her cheek. Seeing the titan under normal circumstance would have been startling enough, but having her appear in front of you at your work looking as she did now was damn near frightening. To prove the point, the mortician nearly fell over on seeing the beaten and battered girl.

"C-can I h-help you, young la-lady?" the mousy old woman stuttered.

"Yes, do you have an open table?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Yes, yes, right this way," the old woman said, leading Raven into a back room with about a dozen tables, most of which were occupied.

"Uh…do you have any where more private? The body that I'm entrusting into your care is that of a hero, and she deserves the best…not that any of these people don't, but…" the telepath trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Ah…was she lost in battle?" the woman asked.

"Yes, she was."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. Yes, follow me," the woman went to a door on the left side of the room. Upon entering Raven saw that it was an averaged sized room, and there was a solitary table in the middle that was unoccupied. "Will this do?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, this is fine, thank you," Raven brought Terra's body into the room, and gently laid her down on the table. "But, and I know you are with every body that comes under care, but please, be _very _careful with her body."

Once the curse had been lifted Terra's hair had gone back to it's original color, her skin was closer to it's normal pigment, but was still slightly gray tinged, and her eyes had reverted back to their beautiful, clear blue. _'The same shade that the sky was this morning," _Raven thought, but she quickly banished the thought, for it was sure to bring back tears.

"Of course, of course," the old woman nodded eagerly. Raven held out her hand, palm forward. A black portal opened in front of it and a red dress zoomed out. Raven caught it delicately and handed it to the mortician.

"She is to be buried in this," the old woman held it up in front of her and looked it up and down.

"It's very beautiful, but… red isn't exactly funeral appropriate," she said, looking up at Raven.

"I don't care. And her body…well…it's a mess…her heart exploded…but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle," Raven said, her voice inching towards menacing.

"Yes, I can handle it. When do you want the body prepared by?"

"Contact the Titans when it's perfect," and with that Raven rose into the air and phased through the roof.

_Third person; Back at the Tower_

Raven came through the floor in the living quarters of the tower. Three of the other four titans were there, and had been waiting for her to return. Upon seeing her they rushed forward.

"Do you know where the other portal came from?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't really care at the moment," she said, looking over them. Robin had tiny cuts and scratches on his face, his mask had a slight rip on the right side and was starting to slip off. He had cuts all over his uniform, and Starfire's outfit was damaged in all the same ways as robin, except their were no visible marks on her skin. Raven looked over at Cyborg. He had long gouges in the metal of his limbs and torso, and coming from his mouth was a single trail of dried blood. "You should all go clean yourselves up. Where's Beast Boy?" she asked.

"The whereabouts of Beast Boy are unknown," Starfire informed her. Raven nodded at the information, and then sank through the floor and turned up in her bathroom. She approached the sink, turning on the faucet, placing a hand on either side of the sink, and looked into the mirror to finally take in her appearance. Her uniform was sliced all over, a particularly large rip went diagonally across her stomach, and other, smaller ones, covered her arms. Her belt was completely missing. She took off her hooded cape and looked it over. The back of it was shredded. Raven put her hand on her back and could feel bare skin. Taking in a deep breath she looked into the mirror to see her face.

Four angry lines were barely visible beneath the dried blood that covered her left cheek, and over flowed down to cover part of her neck and stain the neck of her uniform. The sound of shattering ceramic filled the bathroom. There was a spider web crack in the mirror, originating from where Ravens eyes were reflected. The telepath looked down at the sink. There was a crack that spilt the sink in two, and the water from the faucet was seeping through the crack, onto the floor. Using her black energy, Raven fixed the sink, though left the mirror cracked.

She started using the warm water to rinse the dried blood off her face and neck. She watched as the watered down blood made it's way down the drain. After trying to get the blood off of her for a minute, she gave up and decided to just take the shower. She stood there and let the hot water sooth her sore muscles. After shampooing and conditioning her hair, she stepped out of the comforting warmth of the shower and back into the harsh reality of the events that had occurred that day. She quickly towel dried her hair and made her way to her closet.

Raven put on a fresh leotard and cloak, but instead of her usual blue, she wore red. After a quick once over in her mirror, she put up her hood and went to join the others down stairs. Stepping into the living room of the tower she saw Robin and Starfire were already down here, but neither of them were speaking. They obviously had done their own version of what Raven had, because they were both wearing fresh clothing, though Robin's skin was still plagued with injuries. Raven held her hands up in front of her, palms forward, as if stopping traffic. Robin's whole body started glowing blue, and his cuts started to fade, and it was then that Starfire and The Boy Wonder saw that Raven had entered the room.

"Thanks," Robin said after his body had stopped glowing. He looked at her outfit curiously. "Why are you wearing red?"

"In Azarath we wear red in times of mourning," she lied convincingly. "Where's Cyborg?" Robin had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short as the cybernetic man walked into the living room. Robin's look of puzzlement deepened as he took in Cyborg's new appearance. Raven looked up, and was startled to see that Cyborg's circuitry was no longer light blue, but deep red.

"Why are _you_ wearing red?" Robin asked.

"Because it was Terra' favorite color," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Raven's cheeks flushed and she looked away from the other titans. "What are you going to do with him when he gets back?" Cyborg continued. Raven whirled around at the question, her jaw dropping and her eyebrows coming together.

"I don't know yet," Robin said, turning to look out the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not going to punish him for what he did, if that's what you're talking about," Raven said, outraged. Robin looked over at her.

"Raven, I can't just let him get away with attacking another teammate-"

"Let me deal with Beast Boy when he comes home," Raven said firmly to her leader.

"Fine, but if he's still angry with you…" Robin trailed off threateningly. Raven didn't respond to him, and the four of them sat there waiting for their green teammate to come home, rarely talking to one another.

After waiting for several hours, it was getting late enough to be acceptable as bedtime, and one by one they went up to their bedrooms to go to sleep, leaving Raven alone in the living room. Robin gave her a fleeting glance, before saying goodnight and heading off to bed. Raven waited up for Beast Boy for another hour, and shortly after one o'clock in the morning decided to go get some sleep.

Raven had drifted to sleep soon after laying down, and the first images of a dream were dancing in the peripheral vision of her subconscious when a growl issued from one of the darkest shadows in her room. She sat up in her bed, her hands alight with her dark magic. Sensing Beast Boy's presence, she bound his arms and legs to him, using her magical abilities to change him back into his human form. She didn't want to fight the changeling, but she wasn't going to sit back and let him mar her face again.

"Raven, it's me, Beast Boy, I'm so sorry, I-"

"What were you growling at, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, remembering his earlier hostility. "I thought someone else was in here," he said, but before he could finish his sentence, the lights in Raven's bedroom came on, the sudden brightness stabbing at both of their eyes. They scanned the room, but found no one. Raven released Beast Boy, who had been standing in the shadow of her curtains, next to her now open window.

"Was that open when you got here?" she asked.

"No, I opened it," he said. She got out of her bed and walked over to where he was standing, still sporting her red ensemble, minus the cloak. "Raven, listen, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly and I let my anger get the best of me, but that's no excuse for what I did, and I would totally un-" she flung her arms around his neck.

"Shut up, Garfield," she mumbled. He recovered himself and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a few moments. She pulled away from him and stepped back, keeping one hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her new color.

"Red?" she gave him the same lie she had given Robin, and he accepted it without a second thought.

"I've placed Terra's body in a morgue," she started. "And told the mortician to call us when her body is ready. The only question left is if she should have a city memorial service," she paused, remembering her dream from last night and shuddered. "Or a small, private funeral."

"She deserves a parade," he said, his jaw set.

"I know she does, but would she want one?" Raven asked, silently opting for the private funeral. His jaw unclenched as doubt set in. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? We both need to get some rest now," he nodded and turned to leave. "I'll see you in the morning, sleep well," she said as he walked away from her. He turned back.

"Good night, Raven, and thank you," she gave him a halfhearted smile, and he walked out of her room, her door closing automatically behind him.

Raven flopped back down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a strange feeling in her stomach, as if she weren't alone in her room. She sat up and looked about, and found that she was alone.

Just then she heard an almost silent knock on her door. She got back up and the door opened at her approach.

"I thought I heard voices," Robin said.

"You did, Beast Boy just got back, but now he's probably taking a shower and going to bed," she informed him. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't worry, he apologized, and it was sincere. That's all I wanted," Robin exhaled through his nose, feeling as if his leader duties had been neglected. She looked down and noticed he was once again shirtless, wearing his red pajama pants and his mask. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his perfectly sculpted abs, where there was still a relatively good sized cut.

"I must have missed that earlier," she mumbled, and without realizing what she was doing placed her hand on the wound. The cut healed quickly and her hand remained a moment too long on his stomach. She pulled it back, blood flooding her cheeks. She looked up at her leader, who's cheeks seem slightly pink also.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I should probably…" she said, pointing her thumb behind her to her bed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna…" he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, and used the same thumb gesture to point to his own bedroom door across the hall.

"Uhm, yeah, well…good night," Raven said embarrassed.

"Yeah, uh, good night, Raven," he said…but they both just stood there awkwardly. He started to chuckle, embarrassed, and turned to go to his room. The moment he had turned, Raven spun around facing her bedroom, the door closed swiftly behind her, and she leaned up against it. _'What the was that?!'_ she thought to herself. She turned off her lights and went back to her bed. That night, the violet haired girl's dreams were filled with iris-less black and white masks, and clear blue eyes.

_* * *_

The next morning, Raven woke up, and was startled to see that the sun had already made it's way past the horizon and hung low in the sky, beginning it's day long trek to the west coast. She jumped out of bed, washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair, the whole time a ball of grief sat uncomfortably between her heart and her throat. She walked out of her bathroom and head out into the hallway, grabbing her red cloak that was hanging on a peg next to her bedroom door. She swung the cloak around onto her and raised the hood, mentally preparing for the meeting that was about to take place. There was only one person in the conference room when she entered it though.

Robin was sitting in the chair at the head of the table, his arms crossed, his head resting on his shoulder. His eyes were closed (and for some reason you can tell, even though he's wearing a mask), his mouth hanging open slightly. On seeing his relaxed, vulnerable form, Raven felt an odd sensation in her stomach. She smiled to her self and went and took her place in the chair to the right of his. Raven looked down at the table, studying the way it shined in the fluorescent light. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when the door open and Cyborg walked into the room. Robin jumped a little at the sound of Cyborg's approach, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked over to see Raven sitting next to him and raised an eyebrow. He looked up at Cyborg, Cyborg nodded, and sat in the chair to Robin's left.

"How long have you been in here?" Cyborg asked his leader.

"Not long…" Robin trailed off, making the statement more of a question and he looked over at Raven for a possible answer. She shrugged her shoulders in response, and he frowned shortly before stretching and yawning. "Where are the others?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I think I heard Starfire getting ready, and I'm pretty sure Beast Boy is still asleep," Cyborg informed him.

"Beast Boy won't be up for a while," Raven threw in. Robin nodded.

"He doesn't need to be hear for the first part of the meeting anyways. He didn't see it," Raven raised a questioning brow. "The other portal," he reminded her. _'Oh, that's right,'_ she thought. She hadn't thought of it since Robin brought it up last night when she first got home. They remained silent until Starfire arrived and took the seat next to Cyborg. Robin inhaled deeply through his nose, and let the air rush put through his mouth.

"Alright…there are some obvious questions about what happened yesterday. One, clearly being 'Who was the man in the mask and where did he come from?' ,two 'What was he after?', and three… 'Where did his body go?'…Any idea's?" he asked the room at large.

"I ran a _ton_ of searches last night and couldn't find any recorded sightings of the man before," Cyborg said.

"He seemed to have a lot of knowledge about us," Starfire added. "And a special interest in you, Raven," Robin looked over to Raven at this, but she didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny what Starfire had said, because she had thought the same thing.

"He didn't seem to have an M.O," Raven pointed out.

"Except to toy with us," Robin said angrily. Raven nodded in agreement. Robin looked back up at the empath. "I know I asked you this last night, but do you have the slightest idea where the portal came from, or where his body went?"

"I can't lie, the nature of the portal looked exactly like my own, but I'm not aware of another Azrathians presence here on Earth," Raven said. Starfire huffed. Raven's eyes shot to the Tameranean, who was sitting with her arms crossed, looking away from the rest of the team. "What was that, Starfire?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowing. Starfire looked at the telepath, keeping her arms crossed.

"I merely think that if someone from your own dimension was here, surely you would know."

"I never said that someone from Azarath was here, I said I didn't know if anyone was here, and maybe they're not," Raven said, her voice rising.

"You are here, and that is enough. You killed that man, Raven! And then his body just happens to vanish into a portal that looks strikingly like yours?" Starfire demanded, standing up, and hitting her hands down onto the table. Her eyes started glowing green.

"I killed him because he was intent on killing the rest of you! What would you have done, Starfire?" Raven yelled back, blowing off the accusation. Her eyes went white.

"I would have handled the situation some other way! And above that you _mutilated _Terra's body, Raven!" Raven lost any amount of restraint she had lunged at the alien with a scream. Starfire met the telepath in the air, with a war cry of her own. There was a blinding flash of black and green light that was followed by stunning silence. Both the boy's had been watching helplessly as the girl's had started arguing, and hadn't reacted in time to stop the confrontation. The light went away, and Robin and Cyborg found themselves against the back wall of the room. They had been thrown out of their chairs at the collision.

Raven and Starfire were on other sides of the room from each other, both standing with their feet planted, arms away from them, prepared to attack again, panting slightly. Starfire had a small nose bleed, and there was a small trail of blood coming from the side of Raven's mouth. Neither one's eyes had gone back to normal, and Starfire's hands weren't visible though the star bolts she had ready. There were black trundles of energy coming from the floor in a circle around Raven, rising a few feet above her head, and spinning rapidly, causing a strong wind to rip through the room. Her hands were also hidden from sight by her powers. Raven looked over at Robin and Cyborg, who, to be honest, had looks of sheer panic on their faces. She then looked at the Tameranean standing opposite her, and noticed her nose bleed. Her powers subside immediately. She looked down at her hands, appalled at what she had down.

Starfire saw what was wrong here, and her powers dimmed as well.

"Raven, I am sorry, I-"

"No, Starfire, don't. You're not the one who should be sorry, I should have controlled myself," Beast Boy walked into the room, and froze.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Just an accident, don't worry about it," Raven said, while using her powers to put the chairs right. His brows came together, doubt plain on his features.

"I heard a scream and what sounded like an explosion, and you're going to tell me it was an _'accident'_?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes I am," Raven said simply and sat back down in her chair. Starfire came forward and resumed sitting in her own chair, smiling widely at Raven. The telepath returned with a smaller, but it was just as sincere as the alien's.

Robin and Cyborg slowly got up from the floor and sat back down at the table. Though he was totally and utterly confused, he took his seat on Raven's right and the whole team was finally assembled.

"Uhm…there's really only one thing left to discuss…" Raven said.

"And that is?" Robin prompted.

"Small funeral, or public service…" they all looked down at the table. "We know she deserves a parade, but would she have wanted one?" Raven continued.

"She does indeed deserve the grandest of parades," Starfire said firmly.

"Yes…but, really, I don't think Terra would have wanted one," Robin said, looking at Raven. He too remembered her dream, and he didn't know what effect it would have on Raven if they had a public memorial.

"I think it should be small, and private," Beast Boy said, keeping his eyes on the table. The other four looked at him and back to each other.

"That settles the matter then. She'll have a small, friends only, funeral," Robin said. Raven stood up and looked at her leader. He nodded and she left the room. _'I just need some time to myself,'_ she thought, and went up to the roof.

She laid down in the middle of the landing pad, her face, hands, and legs exposed to the weak early autumn sun, that was now halfway across the sky. In a way, she was meditating. The sounds of the city didn't travel over the bay, there were no trees near the tower for birds to nest in, no parks for children to play in, no noise whatsoever, except the gentle lapping of the water against the shore, could reach Raven here. She gave a content sigh, thinking of nothing, when suddenly all her thoughts turned to her behavior over the last day and a half. _'Sorrow, grief, joy, humor, rage-'_ At the thought of the word, something invaded her mind, making her cry out in pain.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**AN, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I ran the story into the ground…I guess I write better when I don't know where I'm going with it, so I'll try not to plan the rest of the story. Lol. Anyways, I was almost done writing this when I saw ****Infernal Damnation****'s review. XD Thank you, and as for the killing thing, I'm not going to comment. **


	4. Haunted

_**(AN, Okay, so I'm getting a lot of reads, but barely any reviews. Though I really would like to thank **__**fireflight33**__** for being my first reviewer and motivating me to keep writing. I'm glad you guys are reading, but just let me know how I'm doing, if you didn't like it, or what. Oh, and **_**Moving Mountains**_**, you are absolutely correct! That's exactly why Starfire and Raven had their…argument I guess you would have to say. I'm so glad that you realized why they were fighting. I don't have anything against Star at all, btw, I think she's a great character. Anyways, on with the story! psst, btw, I did a transition poem, it doesn't have anything to do with the story, I just thought it would work great as a transition to another part of the story, correct me if I thought wrong)**_

_Third person; Incident on the Roof_

Raven yelled in pain, her eyes opening wide, though she couldn't see the world around her, only the images that were assaulting her mind. _The moon hung high above, full, but not bright enough to illuminate the dense forest surrounding her, growls emitted from the depths of the shadows. _The scene changed. _A bird circled high above the ruins of the abandoned city, the sun had just set, and the sky was blood red. _Again, a new scene filled her mind's eye.

_Doors flew by on either side of the dark corridor, until an open one appeared to her right. She looked into see a man kneeling in in the middle of a vast room that seemed to go on forever, his head down. _

"_You have failed us," a voice echoed through the room, but she could not see where it had come from. _

"_No, no! I served your purposes, and if you wish I will continue to serve you!" he yelled in his defense. _

"_You let the demon touch you, and attack your soul," the bodiless voice said._

"_I was dead in the first place!" the man yelled, his voice edging closer and closer to panic. She noticed how the man sounded like he was speaking through a…a gas mask._

"_Yes, but now you are beyond dead. We can no longer give you what you have asked for, and you are useless to us now anyways. Your torn soul belongs to the girl's father now, and we shall not stand in the way of what is Trigon the Terrible's."_

"_No! NO!" the man started to scream, making her flinch. A black pit opened momentarily beneath the man, and he fell to it's flaming depths. She fell to her knees in pain, clutching her head. She gasped and opened her four red eyes._

Her vision suddenly returned to the tower, and she found her self curled into the fetal position, her hands clamped onto her head. Her eyes were swimming in excess water. As they began to adjust to the mid-day light she noticed she was not alone. Robin was on one knee in front of her. The look on his face was concerned, but some other emotion lurked not to far under the surface, but Raven was in no mind to try and figure out what it was.

"He was working for someone else," she gasped out, releasing her head.

"Who was working for someone else?" Robin asked.

"The…the man with the gas mask," she said, her eye's still glistening from the previous onslaught of visions. She sat up then.

"Who was he working for?" Robin asked, going into detective-mode.

"I don't know, I couldn't see anyone else, I just heard them talk," and she continued to tell him the main part of her vision.

"Is that everything you saw?"

"No, I saw a couple of other random things, but they're irrelevant."

"What are we to make of this?" Starfire asked, her arms crossed, deep worry marring her face. Raven hadn't noticed she was there until now.

"I'm not sure Star," Raven said. Starfire nodded and headed back downstairs, presumably to tell the others what had happened. Raven looked back to Robin, who held his hand out to her. She grasped it and he pulled her up from the ground. "Robin…I'm scared," she whispered, not letting go of his hand. His eyes widened in surprise. "Where ever those visions came from, they weren't of my abilities. Somebody placed them there, and to get into my mind at _all _without sustaining serious injury is frightening enough, but for them to get as far as they did without _dying_ is utterly terrifying," she told him. He nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"Who ever they are, we will face them, and they _will_ fall," he assured her. "I mean, come on, they can't be more powerful than Trigon, right?" he said with a smirk. Raven was by no means reassured…but in her stomach, she felt the same odd, fluttering sensation as this morning. She looked to the ground, wondering what this feeling was. Upon seeing her look away Robin was under the impression that she didn't believe him, and pulled her chin around to make him face her, using his free hand. "Raven, I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you," she looked at him, and could almost see his eyes blazing with sincerity and confidence. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Robin. It's the rest of the team…and you," she whispered the end. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He dropped his hand from underneath her chin. She looked away, embarrassed, realizing now what she had felt this morning and moments ago. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she mumbled and dropped his hand. She left him stunned on the roof of the tower. She walked all the way to her room, trying to clear her head. _'I need to meditate…now.'_ She entered her room and sat in the middle of her bed, cross leg. Closing her eyes and repeating her mantra in her head, she floated a few feet above her bed for several minutes. _'What has been going on lately?' _she thought. _'These last two days my emotions have been going out of control. There's way to much going on right now for that nonsense. And to throw in a stupid crush on my _leader_, this is _not the time!'she yelled at her emotions…She opened her eyes back up, in absolute disbelief.

"I like Robin?" she asked aloud. "What? Where did that come from?" she shook her head and continued meditating.

_* * *_

_Day burns down to night, _

_Burns the edge of my soul. _

_In the night I break into sparks of suns _

_And become fires in a dust of bones _

_Night knifes _

_My breath swallows whole my tongue _

_Turn back _

_Reverse return _

_In the night I see the real _

_Concealed in the day's bright lie _

_Eyes stitched shut _

_White teeth smile _

_Sleep walks and talks _

_And feet mark time of day _

_* * *_

_Third person; That Night_

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, strange images appearing in her dreams. The door on the other end of the room opened quietly and a figure stood there, a light in the hallway behind him casting all of his features in shadow. The figure went to take a step forward but stopped, looking to the left of the girl's bed. The figures arm flung out in front of him, and a sheer noise echoed through the room, as something whizzed through the air, followed shortly by a thud. The girl sat straight up in bed, the lights of her bedroom came on then. She looked around wildly, confused by the entire situation.

"Robin?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep and I came to check and see if you were okay, but I thought I saw something move by your bed, so I threw a bird-a-rang at it," and sure enough, a bird-a-rang protruded from the wall above her bedside table, next to her giant circle mirror. She stood up, now back in her usual blue, to pull the weapon from the wall. She closed it and held it in her hands, facing away from the boy wonder, who had walked into the room silently and was now standing mere feet from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her balled up emotions. She turned back to him. Seeing the look of worry on his face, she dropped the bird-a-rang and threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her tightly back. The empath sensed something then. Robin pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Robin…" she said quietly. He leaned his face forward, his eyes closing. His lips gently brushed against hers, her eyes closed and she gasped slightly, sending a shudder down his spine. She kissed him back then, and he pulled her even tighter to him. The sound of rushing water came from somewhere, but neither of them noticed. They remained like this for a few moments, until the rushing water sound morphed into the sound of hail hitting the window. Raven broke apart from him and looked out the window. There were numerous water spouts coming up from the bay, and water droplets were flying from them, turning to ice as they broke away from the main spout. As she watched, the spouts sank back into the water. Robin started to chuckle, and she turned back to him. He rested his forehead on hers, she looked up at his mask.

"Robin, what are we doing?" she asked.

"What we should be doing, Raven. We're teenagers. This is what teenagers do," he said matter-of-factly. She pulled her head away from his.

"But we are _not_ normal teenagers, Robin. We're part of a super powered team that stops bad guys…and right now really isn't the time for…this," she said. The smile left his face.

"Now is just as good a time as any. We'll always be fighting bad guys, Raven. It's what we do. That doesn't mean we can't…we can't have relationships," he said, his eyes darting to the window. She giggled. He looked back at her, his brows drawn together.

"You're embarrassed," she giggled again.

"Shouldn't you be arguing my side and me yours anyways?" he laughed. They both shook with laughter for a moment, but she stopped suddenly.

"I just wish that I could…never mind," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What?" he asked. She looked back up at him.

"It's just…I've never seen your eyes."

"Oh…" the air rushed from his lungs and he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Slowly he reached to the side of his face, pinching the edge of the mask. Raven gasped, seeing what he was about to do. Her hand flashed up to his.

"Robin, you don't hav-"

"No, it's not a big deal," he said.

"Then let me," she smiled. He smirked back and dropped his hand. She slowly pulled the mask away from his eyes. "They're so-"

"Unnerving?" he asked. She stared up into his big, bright blue eyes.

"No. Gorgeous…" she trailed off. He looked over at her clock then.

"It's late. You should go back to bed," he told her. She looked at the clock then looked back at him. In the short time she had looked away, he had managed to get his mask back on. She smirked at him.

"You're right."

"I often am," he said. She chuckled and released him.

"Good night, Boy Wonder," he grimaced at his old nickname.

"Sleep well," he whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead. The large mirror next to them cracked. He chuckled and left the room. She fell back down onto her bed and glanced over at the broken mirror, which doubled as an inter-dimensional portal. She knew better than to try and fix. Turning over to face the window of her bedroom, a content smile rested on her lips and she drifted off to sleep. The smile, however, slipped off her face quickly as her subconscious was filled with dreams of chaotic demons.

_* * *_

The next day carried on quietly. There were no crimes in the city, as half of it had been destroyed during their battle with Terra. It was rumored that a certain bachelor billionaire was simply throwing cash and construction crews into rebuilding effort.

In the earlier afternoon the Titans were all gathered in the living room, watching the news.

"Very early this morning, several water spouts were seen in the Jump City Bay," It went to a helicopter camera to the water spouts, the tower in the background. There was only one light on in the tower and Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

"What were you doing up so late?" he asked incredulously.

"Uhm…I was looking at the water spouts…" she lied, her cheeks flushed. He stared at her in disbelief. She then back to the T.V, the woman was just finishing up her story about the spouts.

"…our meteorologist says that it was a weather anomaly, and he is unable to explain where the spouts came from. In other news, building crews have started day two of the reconstruction of the down town metro area…" Raven got up from the couch and went back up to the roof. She stood there, looking at the half demolished skyline of Jump City. The days were getting cooler as they progressed further into fall, the wind was even stronger today than it had been the morning of her nightmare. The door to roof opened and Raven didn't turn to see who it was. A hand grasped hers. Neither of them said a thing.

"What do you think is happening?" she asked Robin after a few minutes of silence.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked. She didn't say anything. He pulled her to him and she looked at him. "Stop worrying. For me, please?" he asked. He leaned in then and kissed her. She momentarily forgot about their surroundings and situations, and kissed him back. Water from the bay shot into the sky, like geysers. It began to rain down on them, soaking them to the bone.

"I do not wish to interrupt, but there is a…situation," Starfire said from the doorway to the roof.

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**AN, I am SO sorry I took so long to put this up, and I was planning on it being way longer, but I was having way too much writers block. And I'm sorry it got so romantic, don't kill the messenger, as they say. I really don't like what I wrote, but I know where the story is going and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be waaay better. Anyways, I'm going to stop making excuses for my crappyness, and bid you ado for now. Reviews are what motivate me to keep writing, btw.**_


	5. Lapse

_**(AN, You people are amazing. Have I said that already? Tehe. There are some things that I think should be cleared up. 1. The water spouts from the previous chapter were just Raven's powers reacting to Robin's…closeness. 2. There will not be a lot, if any, romance in the next few chapters (I think), because there was a LOT in the last chapter, and events are about to take place, pushing romance from any of the titan's minds. 3. Even though the water spouts were not part of the plot, other very minor things were, and I think you may have missed them. But I will not tell you what they are for I am evil XD Mwahahaha! Lol, jk, Angels can't have evil Messengers, that's just silly. Again, special thanks to **__**fireflight33**__**, for making me feel waaaay better about the last chapter, and **__**Moving Mountains**__** for the great constructive criticism. And everyone else! But this is getting way too long, so…)**_

_Third person; Continued_

"I do not wish to interrupt, but there is a…situation," Starfire said from the doorway to the roof. Raven and Robin broke apart immediately, blushing deeply.

"A…uh, situation?" Robin asked.

"Yes, your assistance is needed greatly," Starfire said. She led them to the main entrance of the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing in front of five hooded figures. Raven stopped in her tracks. Their hoods were white except for the man in the middle, who wore one of deep crimson. Their heads were bent to where you couldn't see their faces, their hands hidden in the sleeves of their robes. Raven recognized them as the Magistrates of Azarath. They were also the men who had conceived the prophecy of her birth. Upon her arriving they looked up.

"Ah, Raven…" the man in the front said.

"High Magistrate Coman, Tynan, Juris, Theron, Galya, " Raven nodded. "What has happened?" She looked among them closer. "Where is my mother?" they all looked at the ground again.

"Young Raven…Arella and Azarath…have fallen," the man who was Coman said in a broken tone.

"No, NO!" Raven yelled falling to her knees. Robin knelt down beside her, and hugged her, whispering to her softly. The foundation began to shake, and Raven threw Robin's arms from her, and shot up straight through the ceiling, into her bedroom. Two flasks of sand poured out a circle on her floor, and already lit candles arranged themselves around the circle. She sat cross legged in the in the middle of it.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath...Azarath, Azarath!_"she chanted with building intensity. During the second part of the incantation, flecks of bluish light began to pop from the ring of sand and form into a cylindrical barrier that reached all the way to the ceiling. On the third part, she floated clear of the floor and opened her eyes, which now were glowing brilliant white, and looked up to see a newly opened, swirling vortex in the tiles overhead. A few loose scraps of paper were flying past as Raven was pulled up into the portal, and with a blinding flash the sheet of light disintegrated into flickering shreds at floor and ceiling before the portal sealed itself. The Titan's rushed into the room a moment too late.

"She has returned to What Was Once Azarath," Coman said.

_Third person; Raven's Journey_

Raven was flying through the cylindrical portal, towards a large circular pattern traced in pink light-arcs and triangles at the center, with runes inscribed around the perimeter. The inner and outer portions rotated slowly in opposite directions. Raven backed up a bit , then charged headlong towards the display. When she was nearly close enough to touch it, a flare of light brought her up short and she strained as if trying to push through a barrier. The gem on her fore head was glowing bright red. She let out a yell of frustration at not being able to enter, and pushed that much hard. In a bright flash of white light she broke the seal, and found her self standing before a startlingly familiar. _A bird circled high above the ruins of the abandoned city, the sun had just set, and the sky was blood red. _She fell down onto one knee at the overpowering memory of her vision.

She stood up and began to make her way towards the ruins of her birthplace.

_Third person; Back at the Tower_

"Please, join us in our living room while we await Raven's return," Starfire said warmly to the magistrates. They went back down stairs, but once they were in the living room they stood there awkwardly.

"When Raven greeted you," Robin began. "She seemed to regard you…coldly. Why is that? I'm sorry if I'm prying."

"No, not at all young man. Raven, it seems, reserves a certain dislike for our presence. We feel that she resents us for her…up bringing," he said with a slight grimace. "Understand that we treated Raven, kindly, even though we knew what she was destined to do. Azar, the beloved leader of Azarath, took it upon herself to personally raise Raven. We were Azar's advisers, and council. We soon became aware that Raven could sense and manipulate the emotions of people around her, and realized that the only way to safeguard the child was to deny her the ability to feel any emotion.

"We told Azar this, and she objected at first, but soon witnessed first hand the effect the child's emotions had, and she did as we advised. We also advised that the child not have a familial connection with her mother. Though, after witnessing her behavior and impulsive actions today, we see that our efforts were wasted," he said in an irritated after thought. Several of the titans had half the mind to say something about the comment, but thought better of it. "Raven found out shortly before the death of Azar that we were the reason she had no connection with her mother, or feelings whatsoever really. That's when she became cold to our presence. That's also when, we believe, her father's presence started to manifest within her.

"One day, shortly after Azar died, Raven opened the Great Door, and encountered her father for the first time. This meeting prompted Raven to manifest her soul self for the very first time - that part of herself that was of her father. Realizing the danger that Trigon truly represented, Raven left Azarath and fled to Earth, and we believed that the prophecy would soon begin. It was several years before she returned to Azarath and we were stunned to see her again. She begged her mother and the other priests for help, claiming she did not wish to assist her father. No help could be given and she returned here," Coman finished.

"You denied a child the God given right of emotions?" Cyborg asked, outraged. A protective, older brother feeling coursed through his blood. Coman looked at him, his expression practically bored.

"As I said, we did what was best for the child, though she does not seem to realize that now," he said in a very familiar monotone. "From the very moment that Raven was born, the entire reality of Azarath changed forever. It's emerald skies turned black as death itself. The sweet smell of Gossamer became the pungent odor of Brimstone. Our world shook and rumbled with protest. And peace turned to fear. Life became death. We knew we had to be careful with how she was raised, eliminating emotion was crucial," Coman said. Cyborg fumed, but refrained from saying anything else. Starfire was also distinctly infuriated, but knew to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to offend their 'guests'.

_Third person; Raven's Journey_

Raven walked through the ruins, looking for any sign of life. _'What caused this?' _she asked herself. The marble streets were scorched, cracked and covered in ash. The golden columns that accented the building were collapsed and tarnished. Smoke was still rising here and there, though she saw no bodies. She suddenly saw a shadow flash by the end of the alley she was walking down.

"Wait!" she called out, her voice echoing eerily in the empty city. She saw the shadow again, down another alley way to her left, and she followed it. She ultimately ended up standing in front of the Great Door, which was totally untouched by the destruction.

"_You will always have my love," _a voice whispered. Raven fell backwards, and started to scoot back from the door, looking around for the voices origin. She saw no one, but as she looked up to see a pure white dove fly from one of the temple rafters.

"Mother…"Raven whispered, letting out a solitary sob. She stood up then, and wiped the dust and ash off of her. "Who did this?" she asked aloud. She left the temple and went to explore the rest of the city. _'There's _no one_ here,' _she thought. _'No civilians, no monks or priests, no-'_ and then it hit her.

_Third person; Back the tower_

"Where exactly is Azarath anyway?" Beast Boy asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Azarath was an inter-dimensional realm that existed between the planes of known reality. It was once a veritable paradise with blue-green skies and crimson clouds. The streets were paved in solid marble and the buildings were accented with columns of pure gold," Coman said.

"Oh…" Beast Boy trailed off at the overload of information.

"And, pray tell, Coman. Where were you and the other magistrates when Azarath fell?" Raven's voice came from the doorway, and everyone looked around to see her standing there, floating inches above the ground, she held her hands slightly away from her sides, and they were engulfed in the black flame of her powers. Her cloak billowed out behind her, and her eyes were glowing brilliantly. Coman opened his mouth, but came up short. "That's what I thought," she said, her voice full of rage. She opened her mouth and let out a horrible screech, her arms flew up and faced the five old men. Her black aura shot from her hands, eyes, and mouth. The man called Tynan stood, and extended one hand, and a red shield erupted from his palm, protecting him and the other priests. Raven stopped her attack.

"Did Trigon give you those powers, Tynan?" she asked, momentarily distracted. "What did he promise you, huh? Power, immortality? What? What could he give you that was so great that you broke Azarath's most sacred law? Because what ever it was, he will not give it to you, he _lied._"

"He promised us nothing," Coman answered.

"Then why? Why are you doing this? Why did you destroy the city?"

"Why did you betray your father? It is him you get your powers from, not your worthless human mother. You-" Raven attacked again, but they merely stood there, a red shield protecting them all again. "That part of you, that you use to battle petty thieves, is of your father. You should be thanking your father, helping him in his quest to conquer all. The Prophecy was not fulfilled and there will be consequences," Coman continued. Suddenly a part of the shield branched out and took hold of Robin. Raven stopped attacking immediately.

"_Let him go,_" she said, her tone deadly.

"Yes, Raven, let the rage consume you. Become your father's daughter."

"_NO!_" she yelled furiously, attacking the shield again. It began to crack at the ferocity of her powers.

"We'll see you soon, Young Raven," Coman said, and in a whirl of red, they vanished.

"Robin!" She and the other titans yelled. "No, no!" Raven yelled. She dropped to the ground, her thoughts racing.

"You three stay here. Search for him, but don't leave the tower. We are all in grave danger, and I cannot take you with me," she said to them.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"To find Robin."

"We will come with you then," Starfire said firmly.

"No. Star, you can't. I don't know where I'm going and I don't want to lose you. As second in command, I'm ordering you to stay _here_," Raven said with a note of finality.

"How will we reach you?" Starfire asked, worried.

"I don't know if my communicator will work wherever they are, and I don't know when I'll be back. Your just going to have to keep hope," and with that she disappeared in her own swirl of black energy.

_* * *_

"J'onn, where is Dr. Fate?" the Martian Man Hunter whirled around in his chair at the voice.

"Ah, Raven. It is good to see you again. What is wrong?"

"I need to see Dr. Fate, now," said the panicking telepath.

"Dr. Fate is not a member of the League, I can't summon him here if he does not wish to come," J'onn said.

"Say please," she said, becoming impatient. J'onn nodded and hit a button on the control panel in front of him.

"Dr. Fate? Dr. Fate are you there?"

"I am here J'onn. What is the problem?" Dr. Fate asked, his face appearing on the large screen that acted as a window to the teleporter dock.

"There is an emergency involving the Titans, one of them wishes to speak with you. Are you able meet with her?" J'onn asked.

"Which Titan?" Fate asked.

"The young telekinetic. Raven."

"I'm on my way," he said, and his face disappeared from the screen, and the man himself appeared in the room. "What has happened, young hero?" he asked Raven upon seeing her.

"Are you aware that Azarath has fallen?" she asked. There was an audible intake of breath from both the Martian and Dr. Fate.

"Has Trigon returned?" Fate asked.

"No, not yet. The Magistrates have gone off the deep end and are scheming to bring him back to this dimension…they took Robin," she finished, looking at the ground.

"They have Robin?" a new voice issued from the door. Raven turned around to see the Dark Knight standing there.

"Yes…I'm sorry," she said. He nodded and she turned back to Dr. Fate. "I need you to trace his psyche, so I can save him, and bring down the Magistrates before they find a way to bring back Trigon…if you can," she said to Fate.

"Of course," he said. He began to glow with an odd gold light. He stood there for a moment until looking back at Raven. "Robin is in the nether-realms," he said in a hushed voice. Raven hung her head, for a moment then looked back up, her eyes fierce.

"Thank you Dr. Fate. I will go," she said. "I have told the other three Titan's to remain at the tower, but I do not know if they will listen to me," she said, looking at J'onn.

"We will keep an eye on them," J'onn promised.

"And I will monitor your journey. I believe that I may be able to help you somewhat, but do not rely on my assistance, because I am not entirely sure," Fate said. Raven nodded, and he returned to his home.

"Good luck, kid," Batman said from the door.

"Thank you," she said to him. He nodded, and she raised her arms in the air, pure white energy engulfing her.

She opened her eyes and found her self standing in front of the Great Door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She was sucked into the swirling mass of dark energy, and the door slammed shut behind her.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**AN, Okay, before you flame me for my inaccuracies and being a noob, I KNOW that this is not how Azarath fell. I know that the High Magistrate Coman was not and evil man, nor did he advise Azar. I know that Juris was the High Magistrate of Food Production and he is dead, and I know that he died by trying to throw infant Raven into the nether-realm and Trigon killed him and left Raven totally unharmed. I know that Galya was Raven's woman nursemaid. I know that Theron was just a civilian of Azarath who had given Raven an injured dove when she was ten and watched as the young empath used her powers to absorb the bird's injuries, granting it renewed life. I know that Tynan was and Azrathian man who had alerted High Magistrate Coman that Azar was dying. And I know that my depiction of the nether-real is going to be completely inaccurate compared to the comics. I apologize for all of this, but in order for my story to work I had to change a few things. On a happier note, Arella (this is her Azrathian name, originally she was a depressed woman from Gotham named Angela Roth) means Messenger Angel! =D which makes me happy, and now I feel some weird connection to the woman for some strange reason. Lol. I'm not going to bother asking for reviews…though I kind of just did. XD**


	6. Artist and Repretoire

_Third person_

Raven's eyes opened to almost complete darkness, and she tried to sit up. Her equilibrium was terribly off balance though, and she fell back to the ground. After lying there for several minutes, she attempted to stand up again, and succeeded. She almost fell back over at the sight before her. _The moon hung high above, full, but not bright enough to illuminate the dense forest surrounding her, growls emitted from the depths of the shadows. _Raven ran forward, trying to get away from the snarling creatures. She stumbled over the ground of the foreign woods, as she ran blindly in any direction. A tree root snagged her foot then and she crashed to the ground. She sat up and scooted back against a tree, looking around wildly for the growling wolves. She was in too much of a daze to even remember her powers. After a moment she could see the eyes of the hostile creatures.

"Enough," a voice said. Raven looked around saw no one, but nonetheless the wolves stopped growling and retreated. From up in the canopy of the woods, a faint light was growing larger as she stared in wonder. The light took the form of a woman…with great white wings that protruded from her back. Raven scrambled onto her knees, and bowed before the Angel.

"Rise, Raven of Azarath, Daughter of Arella," the Angel said. Raven looked up, astonished. "You have no business bowing before me," Raven stood slowly, taking in the Angel's appearance. She had wavy, sandy blonde hair that went half way down her back, and she was wearing a simple black dress. Raven then looked at her face. The Angel had starling blue eyes. _'Blue eyes,'_ Raven thought, and she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Great Angel, what are you doing in this dark, evil place?"

"I am here to aid you in your journey," the Angel said simply.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Your mother was named in my honor, and you have done great things in her honor," the Messenger Angel said as she turned and began walking away from Raven. "Follow me, and I shall lead you out of the forest," Raven stumbled along after the after the Angel. The ground was sprinkled with snow.

"Uhm…?" Raven trailed off, not knowing what to address the Angel by.

"Yes, young hero?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, testing to see if asking the Angel questions was tolerable.

"I am leading you to the Temple of Trigon, where the Magistrates of Azarath of Old are currently residing," the Angel said without looking at her.

"Oh…" Raven's brows pulled together. "Why did you call it Azarath of Old?"

"Once a civilization has fallen, a reign ended, the Divine Ones address it as "Of Old" in the hopes that a younger generation will rebuild it. Once it has been rebuilt, we call the new civilization "Of New". Do you see? When Azarath is once again a thriving city, we will call it Azarath of New, and when discussing Azarath before it fell we will call it Azarath of Old."

"I see," Raven said. "Angel, please, do you know what is to become of-"

"Stop there, young hero, for I cannot tell you what is to become of your birthplace. Nor how the coming battle will end. It is for you to make your own destiny," The Angel said, but not unkindly. Raven nodded. "We are here," Raven looked up to see a giant temple, made of black stone. A stone gate stood before Raven and the Angel, its posts topped with statues of screaming, winged demons.

"This is where I must leave you, brave girl. From here on you go alone, no one can reach you where you are going," the Angel turned around and stepped toward Raven. She placed her hand on the empath's shoulder, engulfing them both in the faint light that constantly surrounded the Angel. "Young Raven, Trigon cannot be aloud to rise again. This is your burden to bare. You have the Angel's Blessing," the Angel closed her eyes and nodded. The light glowed brighter, and Raven could no longer see her surroundings. When the light faded Raven looked around and found that she was alone. The gate before her stood slightly ajar. _'A parting gift,'_ Raven thought. She listened to the blood rushing in her ears, and stepped forward, through the gate.

_Third person; The Tower_

Cyborg's fist slammed down onto the keyboard of the main computer in the Titan's living room.

"Cyborg, please, our friends will return. We must be patient and have the hope," Starfire said, placing her hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"I can't get a signal on either of them, Star, how am I supposed to relax? The last place I could track Raven to was the Watch Tower. What am I supposed to make of that?!" he yelled. Starfire flinched at his hostility, and retracted her hand.

"I do not know, Cyborg," she said quietly. Beast Boy was standing by the window, looking out to the bay.

A bright light suddenly flared up in the Tower, non of the three could see anything.

"Your friend Raven is okay, for now…" an Angelic voice echoed through the tower. The light dimmed and the three titans looked around but saw no one.

_Third person; The Pass_

As soon as Raven entered the gate, the whole atmosphere changed. She faced a see of lava, with a narrow, winding rock path that came up from the lava. The temple was no where in sight.

"Fabulous…" she muttered. There was a large stone arch before her that had inscriptions at the top. _'You must face your own demons first.' _She let out a humorless laugh, and started walking down the rock path. After walking for about 30 minutes she began getting nervous. _'Why haven't I been attacked yet?' _She kept on walking though, letting her mind wander. She thought about Robin, and the other titans. An image filled her mind then, of Robin and Starfire kissing. Raven shook her head violently, as if to physically expel the thought from her head. _'Starfire would never do that to me! She's like my sister. And Robin wouldn't betray me'_ she told herself.

'_**Wouldn't he?'**_a voice in her head countered.

'_Of course he wouldn't…' _she trailed off, doubt taking over.

'_**Look at it logically. She's taller, prettier, stronger, and…exotic. And you, well you're…short and demonic. What reason would Robin have to pick you over her? He is a man, and that's how men are,' **_the voice said.

'_I…No. Robin isn't like other men,' _she thought firmly.

'_**Why wouldn't Starfire go after him then? Tameranean's love challenges. Him being taken would only make him appeal more to her,' **_the voice said, coming from a new angle. The whole scene played out in Raven's mind then. Robin sitting in his room, going over some papers, when a lonely Starfire knocked on the door. He would get up to answer it, and she would stand their, her big green eyes full of fake sorrow. He would ask her what's wrong, and invite her in-

"Stop!" Raven yelled out loud then. The voice chuckled, but didn't say anything. _'Starfire is too sweet to do something like that,' _Raven told herself.

'_**She wasn't that sweet yesterday morning when she accused and attacked you,'**_ the voice reminder her.

'_There was so much going on, and Starfire couldn't handle it anymore, that's all that was,' _Raven said simply, not entirely sure it was true now.

'_**Oh, come on. You can't lie to me. I'm in your head, I know all your doubts. Starfire was starting to sense something more than friendship between you and Boy Blunder, that's why she attacked, and you know it,'**_

"Shut up!" Raven yelled aloud again. The voice quieted for a while then. After walking for several more minutes she could see another arch in the distance. She quickened her pace.

'_**Tell me something,' **_the voice said.

"No," Raven said. The voice laughed again, but continued anyways.

'_**How did it feel to finally kill her?" **_it asked. Raven stopped walking, the question sending her into paralysis. _**'It must have felt good to finally get rid of the show offy blonde. She was always under skin. And then she went and tried to kill every one of your friends? I'm surprised by how long it took you to-'**_

"That's ENOUGH!" Raven yelled. Her eyes went black and lava started to fly up all around her. The walkway began to crack, and Raven knew she had to get to arch before it was too late. She took off at full speed.

'_Who among us can face their darkest fears?' _was the inscription above this arch, andonce again the scenery changed. She looked around and found herself in a giant graveyard. Taking care not to look at any of the names on the tombstones, she began walking forward. Far ahead of her she could see a giant mausoleum with a statue set atop it. _'This is odd…I'm not scared of cemeteries…Why am I here?'_ she asked herself. She was getting close to the huge mausoleum, and stopped short when she could see what the statue was. She ran forward then. _'No, no, this can't be real. It has to be another trick,' _she told herself. The statue was a stone twin of her four best friends. There was a plaque on the side of tomb.

"'Here Lie the Teen Titan's; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Honorary Members of the Justice League, Beloved Heroes of Not only Jump City, But the World. _The last enemy that shall be defeated is death._' No, no, I don't believe it!" Raven said, tears streaking down her cheeks. She took a few steps back from the mausoleum and threw her arm out. The top of the giant tomb flew off, revealing four coffins. With another flick of her wrist they opened. She ran up to them, a pain in her chest that hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before. She looked into the first one and saw Starfire's limp, lifeless body, and collapsed. She was sobbing so hard it made her retch. She reached into the coffin and held Star's hand. No pulse, or warmth…just cold flesh.

"NO!" Raven yelled out in a jagged sob. She crawled over to the next coffin, to find Beast Boy. She checked his hand then too, and got the same results. Cyborg was next, and she let out another heart-wrenching scream of a sob. She didn't want to look in the next coffin, but she couldn't stop herself. Even in death, he wore his mask. She retched again, and looked around wildly for something sharp. Anything at all. She had to get rid of this pain. _Now_. She then saw the statue that had been on top of the mausoleum. The stone Robin had a perfect stone replica of a bird-a-rang in his hand. It zoomed over to her and she caught it. She prepared to plunge it into her chest.

"_RAVEN!_" a familiar voice called out to her. She looked around, utterly confused, but saw no one. "_Don't you dare, Raven,_" it said.

"R-robin?" she asked aloud shaking all over.

"_Raven, please do not do this horrible thing to yourself,_" another voice implored her.

"Star?"

"_Dude, don't do it."_

"Beast Boy?"

"_Rae…put the bird-a-rang down, okay_?"

"Where are you guys?!" she sobbed out.

"_We're right here with you, like we always have been,_" Robin's voice said.

"But I can't see you!" Raven said, a panicked confusion coming over her.

"_Raven, you must do the calming down._"

"_Raven…Please, don't do this. For me?_" she took a deep breath.

"What's the point in going on if you all are…dead?" she chocked out.

"_Dude, who said we were dead?_" she didn't answer him.

"_Raven…I'm still here…and I still need your help,_" Robin said. Avoiding looking into any of the coffins because it would surely be the end of her, she stood up, dropped the stone bird-a-rang, and kept walking through the cemetery. She focused her mind totally on walking, not letting herself think of anything else. After what seemed to be an hour or so she saw the next arch, not knowing anymore if she wanted to cross its threshold.

'_You must face your past, if you wish to see your future.'_ it said. _"I don't know how much more of this I can take,"_ she thought, but kept walking. For the third time, her surroundings changed. She was once again standing before a sea of lava, with a straight rock path. She raised an eyebrow and continued walking. As soon as she took her first step, someone whispered seductively in her ear '_Every touch of affection…' Her lips, hands, forehead, shoulders, neck, back, anywhere on her that somebody had touched her affectionately, seared like she was being branded. She cried out in pain, shocked by the sudden pain. But then it made sense, and she kept walking. The searing did not cease when another, more wrathful whisper came. 'Every violent blow…'and she fell to the ground, writhing in agony, as if being beaten, on top of the burns._

'_Come on, girl. You can fight this. You've gotta get up,' _Cyborg's voice echoed in her head.She weakly got up, and continued walking with trembling knees. Both pains continued as she walked. After awhile she could see another arch. _'Thank Azarath!' _she thought. Only a hundred yards away from the arch now, one last voice whispered to her, this one sounding like her demonic self.

'_Every emotional strain…'_ and Raven fell to the ground. She didn't call out in pain, she just lay there, waiting.

'_I'm going to die here,' _she thought. _'All my efforts were a waste of time. I am going to lay here and wait for Death to grant me with eternal numbness.'_

'_Friend, please do not give up the hope, for we have not,' _Starfire's voice rang out. Raven stretched out her arm and tried to crawl, but didn't make any progress.

"I'm sorry, Star…" she whispered.

'_Raven, you're stronger than this. Come on, fight it!'_ Robin voice encouraged. And with that, she managed to get up her hands and knees, and after a moment stood and stumbled to the next arch. Once through, she collapsed unconscious.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**AN, Damn me and all my cliff hangers. XD This one took me quite awhile to write and I apologize. I'd would like to thank ****fireflight33**** for recommending my story, and I will gladly return the favor. **

**As the Table Turns**** by ****fireflight33**

_**When the Teen Titans encounter Slade for the first time in months, he's back with a new plan up his sleeve, and a new apprentice at that. What happens when this apprentice manipulates the female titans? Will they stop Slade for good? R&R!**_

**It is an awesomely gripping story, check it out, 'kay? **

**And, hey, do me a favor and review please? They inspire me to write and update sooner.**


	7. Crawling

_**(AN, I am so flipping sorry that it's taken me so LONG to update. School started on the 24th**__** and I've been trying to stay on top of that. So with out further ado…)**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_Third person; Waking_

'_Get up…NOW!' _Raven's body jumped at the violent command. Her eyes twitched open, and she found herself sprawled on the ground in front of the black stone temple. Using her hands, she pushed herself up and took a look around. The stone gate topped with screaming demons was, closed by her feet, and she could see the forest beyond.

"All that, just to get through a stupid gate," she grumbled, and stood up, her knees wobbly from the mental and physical strain she had just gone through. She looked up at the temple, feeling the first trundles of fear since she had started this journey. _'Robin?' _she called out tentatively, in her mind. Closing her eyes, and concentrating hard (which was difficult, considering her weakened state), she burrowed deep into her mind, searching for a response.

'_**Raven? Is that you?' **_his voice responded feebly.

'_Yes, Robin. Let me in,' _Robin's consciousness moved aside, and Raven opened her mind's eye to find herself shackled to a wall in a cell. From the dim lighting, she could see that the cell seemed to built from orangish red bricks, except for one wall made of wrought iron bars. She tugged her new, stronger, arms, but the shackles held true. Robin's body felt weak, but she couldn't sense any physical injuries. _'Robin, hold on, I'm coming for you,' _and she left his mind. Her astral self returned to her, and she opened her own eyes.

Upon looking at the temple, doubt flooded her mind. She had no idea weather her powers would be able to infiltrate the massive building, or if her presence would be a catalyst in releasing Trigon, or- _'Shut Up! Robin is in there and you're the only one that can save him,' _she told herself, and walked right up to the wall of temple, ignoring the set of steps that led up to the huge, intricately carved, ebony doors into the building. She placed her hand on a large black stone level with her shoulder. Though it was hard to tell, given the darkness of the stone, a black portal opened in the wall and she stepped through.

She looked around at the poorly lit stone corridor. There were weakly glowing torches set in the wall at 30 meter intervals, and by the looks of it, the stone was the same black rock on the exterior of the temple…meaning that she was in the wrong part of the castle. To her left was a descending stair case, which was her best bet, though there were no more torches and no hand rail. She gathered all her courage and set forth, into the unknown dangers that possibly lie ahead.

_Third person; The Tower_

The red-headed alien gasped and her eyes flew open, as she was catapulted into consciousness by her dream.

"Raven!" she called out. Her eyes searched the empath's room fervently. That night Starfire had decided to sleep in her best friend's room, because she thought it would help ease her pain and worry. Instead it had given her an awful dream about her friend going through two terrifying and brutal challenges in some unknown place. "Xäl…" she sighed. Suddenly the red alarm and loud warning siren blared throughout the tower.

_Third person; Rescue Mission_

Raven's hand lightly trailed the wall next to her as she blindly made her way down the seemingly endless stairs. Her stomach dropped down into her feet as the step she was expecting suddenly vanished and she found herself on flat ground. She took in a deep breath and looked to her right, where some distance away was another torch. That was her only option, so she began walking down the middle of the empty corridor. Once she reached the torch she could tell that the stone had changed, and resembled the stone that made up Robin's cell. _'At least I'm getting somewhere,' _she thought to herself. She looked around and for the first time noticed that both sides of the hallway were lined with huge metal cell doors.

"Robin?!" she called out, startled by her discovery. Before she even had a hope of hearing his response, something wrapped around her waist and slammed her up against a door to one of the cells, and she blacked out.

_Third person; Back at the Tower_

"_When you get to Heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe," Terra's voice echoed through the blackness._

"_Terra!" Beast Boy yelled. "Terra, where are you?!" he asked, tears flowing freely._

"_I'm with you always, Beast Boy."_

"_Terra," he said weakly, and fell to his knees, sobbing quietly._

"_Beast Boy, I have to tell you something though…" her voice came again. He looked up, confused. This was new to his reoccurring, and oh yes, he knew he was dreaming. He always was. _

"_Yes, Terra? What is it?…Terra, what do you have to tell me?!" he asked, growing desperate, for her voice was not responding._

"_Beast Boy-"_

Beast Boy rolled out of his bed in shock as the trouble alarm sounded throughout the tower. _'What ever interrupted Terra is going to _pay_,' _he thought, anger pumping through his veins. With tears still staining his cheek, he got up from the floor and walked through his door to see what the trouble was.

_Third person; Waking_

"Robin?!" Robin's eyes opened at the sound of his name.

"Raven?" he whispered, not sure if her voice had issued from inside of his mind or from somewhere in the building. There was a horrible, blood-curdling scream then, that echoed down the hallway. "Raven!" he yelled, going to spring for the metal door to his cell, only to be restrained by his chains. "_Raven!_" he yelled again with growing anguish, thrashing against his bindings. "Raven, answer me!" he commanded. There was no response and he continued to struggle against the shackles. A solitary tear slipped from underneath his mask and streaked down his cheek.

_Third person; Trouble_

Starfire burst through the living room door, with Beast Boy hot on her heals, to find a most unusual sight. This was definitely not what either her, nor Beast Boy had expected. Standing there, broad as day, was the Man of Steel, clad in his classic ensemble of red, blue and yellow. On either side of him stood the Martian Man Hunter, and the Dark Knight, and standing in front of the breath taking trio, looking sorely out of place was their half cybernetic friend, looking extremely unhappy. That's an understatement. He looked down right pissed.

"You were under direct command of your leader to stay put, and she asked me to see that you remained where she directed," the Martian said.

"I don't know if she told you, but I'm third in command, and she and Robin aren't here, making me in charge," Cyborg challenged.

"Yes, but she gave and order, and you are not to break it," J'onn said.

"Listen, kid," Batman began. Cyborg looked as if he were going to snap at Bruce for calling him kid, but didn't. "I know that you want to find your friends, but breaking into the Watch Tower isn't exactly the best thing to do, on any circumstance."

"That was the last place I could pick up a signal on Raven, and I want to know where you guys sent her, now!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy was stunned, it must have taken a lot of nerve to actually _demand_ something from just one of these men, much less the three of them. Suddenly a man in a blue suit with gold accents, a gold cape, and a solid gold face covering helmet materialized in front of the three towering men. Beast Boy recognized him as Dr. Fate from pictures he had seen. Starfire was at a loss for words, and had no idea who the new stranger was, though she recognized the first three men.

"Cyborg, please, calm yourself. I assure you that we did not send her anywhere," he said, clumping himself in with the rest of the League. "Though I know where she went, and why you cannot find her or Robin," Batman's jaw tightened at the name of his former sidekick. Cyborg raised his chin, as if to prompt Fate into further explanation. "I believe she has gone into the nether-realm, in search of Robin and the Magistrates of What Was Once Azarath," Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"The nether-realm…but that's…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Where Trigon resides," Fate finished for him. Cyborg dropped to his knees, his back shook with a violent sob.

"No!" he yelled. Starfire rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Please, Cyborg, do not worry. Raven is strong, she will be okay. Yes?" she said, directing the last part of the question to Dr. Fate.

"Star, Raven _might_ _live_. And that's if Trigon is feeling generous," Cyborg said looking up at her. " But if _Robin_ is in the nether-realm…" he trailed off, pleading to Starfire with his eyes.

"What? What is to become of Robin, for being in this unknown realm?" she asked, panic rising in her voice.

"He is probably already dead, Star," Cyborg finished, looking at the ground.

"NO!" she screamed. "I do not believe it!" she said standing up and stepping away from Cyborg.

"Young Tameranean, please listen to me. What Cyborg says may be true, but yesterday afternoon when Raven sought my assistance in finding Robin, she asked me to trace his psyche, I found him and I believed him to be alive. He very well may still be alive," Fate said. Cyborg looked up, new hope in his eyes.

"Robin…was alive?" he asked.

"Yes, though he should have died the moment he entered the realm. But he did not. I do not know why, but he was alive."

"Then we must not give up the hope," Starfire said strongly.

"What is that?!" Beast Boy yelled, speaking for the first time. The seven heroes looked out the massive windows to see thousands of winged, screaming, demons raining from the sky and descending upon Jump City.

_Third person; Surviving_

Raven could feel a thick band of muscle wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her though the bars of it's cell. Blades seemed to be coming from the muscle, cutting into the flesh around her mid section. _'I…have…to get…away…from here,'_ she struggled to even think. The pain was increasing and she felt she was going to be crushed to death.

"Raven…" she heard through distant ears. _'Robin!'. _Her eyes snapped open, and she struggled against her capture. She looked down and saw a thick purple…tentacle? She struggled uselessly. Getting frustrated and dizzy from loss of blood, she took her hand and gloved it with her black powers. She sliced easily through the thing's flesh and a demonic screech issued from deep within the cell. The tentacle fell to the floor, and flopped around like a fish out of water. On inspection Raven could indeed see rows of inch long razor sharp blades, angled for ripping. She stepped back quickly from the cell not wanting to get attacked again, and stumbled further down the hallway. Her hearing was still far off and there was a keen ringing in her ears, but somehow, through the chaos, she heard what sounded like the rattling of chains and someone call her name. She looked around in confusion, spinning in a slow circle, looking for the voice.

"Robin?" she asked, not sure how loud she had been, or if she had said anything at all. Her eye sight was becoming oddly distorted and she couldn't focus on anything.

"Raven!" the voice called louder.

"Robin, where are you?" she asked, trying to ignore her body's urge to vomit up her entire stomach.

"I'm in one of the cells, Raven! What happened?! Are you okay?!" he asked frantically.

"I don't know, Robin…" she said, trying not to go plummeting to the floor.

"Raven! Just keep walking down the hall okay?…Raven, can you hear me?! Follow my voice!"

"I don't think I can," she said, confused. A fuzzy cloud seemed to have moved into her cranium, and she was forgetting things rapidly.

"For me? Please, Raven, follow my voice!" his voice cracked when he said please, and Raven tried her best to focus on where the voice was coming from. She stumbled a few steps down the hallway, clutching her stomach, and fell. She dizzily stood back up and kept walking. "That's it, Raven! I can hear your foot steps getting closer! Come on, you can do it! Just a little bit further!" '_Can you hear my footsteps?' _she asked. _'Because I can't…strange.'_ she thought, losing the ability to think logically. She was starting to forget who she was, and had long forgotten where she was. But somewhere deep down she knew she had to follow the voice.

"Raven! Right here, I'm in-" Robin stopped short.

_Third person; Attack_

The seven heroes stared out of the window in absolute horror. Superman was the first one to recover.

"Come on!" he ordered, taking flight and crashing the window out into the raining chaos. Not one of them hesitated to follow his command. Beast Boy in pterodactyl form, Batman hanging from J'onn's arm, and Cyborg being held by Starfire, they all hovered in the air over the bay, looking out to the city. It was utter mayhem. Civilians were running, terrified, from the demons, but weren't fast enough, and as the heroes watched, people lost their lives. Grotesque figures roamed the street, destroying everything in their paths. A tear streaked down Starfire's cheek.

"God, help us…" Batman whispered.

_Third person; Bloody Reunion_

"Raven! What happened to you?!" Robin asked, shocked by the telepath's appearance. From her hip up to her ribcage was exposed, all the clothing gone. Every inch of her skin in this space was marred by cuts. She turned to her left and looked into his cell.

"Robin?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. She went crashing to the ground then. Her head landed inches from the metal bars of his cell door.

"Raven! Raven, don't fall asleep, do you understand me?! Don't you dare give up!" he yelled, hating himself, for yelling at her. She stirred a little and sat up, leaning against the bars. "Raven, turn around. I'm in here," she slowly stood up and turned around, gripping a bar in each of her hands.

"Robin?" she asked, obviously having no idea what was going on.

"Yes, Raven. It's me, Robin. Listen, I need you to do something for me. I need you to use your powers to get through those bars. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"I…I can try," she said, closing her eyes tightly. Robin could sense her mind trying to go back to it's normal state. As he watched a black portal opened up in front of her, blocking her from his view. She stepped out the other side of it, and fell to the floor of his cell.

"Raven!" he yelled again. His shackles lit up with her powers, and the links snapped. He flung himself to the ground next to her, fighting his weak body's protest of the quick movement. He gently picked her up, and pulled her limp body into his arms. "Raven, can you hear me?" he asked. Her eyes opened a slit and she looked up at him.

"Hey, Wonder Boy," she chocked out, blood starting to leak from her mouth. He grinned weakly at the nickname, and hugged her. She gasped in pain, and he released her quickly. He examined her shredded abdomen. It looked as if she had been mauled by a cheese grater. His gloved fingers hovered over the wounds. Not only was her crimson blood gushing from them, but an odd smelling deep purple liquid.

"What attacked you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Some sort of demon. I think there may have been venom on its blades," she said in an odd tone.

"I think there was. Shh, now. You need to rest, and let your powers push the venom out. I think they've already started, but I still think you need to rest," he said. He himself wasn't doing so well. He felt drained, and an odd, heavy feeling, as if her were slowly being crushed. He'd had this feeling since first waking up in his cell.

"Mhm," Raven mumbled, her eyes already closed. Robin hoisted her even further up into his lap, making sure that non of her was touching the floor. She curled up into his chest, and lay there, silent.

_Third person; Chaos_

"Watch Tower?" J'onn asked his ear piece.

"J'onn?" came Diana's panic stricken voice.

"Report."

"They were first spotted in Metropolis, but sightings in Gotham swiftly followed suit, along with Jump, and Steel City. We're now getting reports of a world wide envision," she said weakly.

"Alert everyone," Superman said. The seven of them were still suspended above the bay.

"We're coming," Wonder Woman said, and her com-link clicked out. Cyborg pulled out his communicator then.

"Calling all Titans," he said, with a slight reluctance. "Prepare for Battle," and with that he closed his communicator. They all looked at Superman, but it was Starfire who spoke.

"We fight where we stand!" she yelled valiantly, headed straight for the city. They all followed her, prepared to die.

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**AN. OMG! I know it's been so long, and I'm so sorry. I was going to put more in this chapter, but I felt it should end there. There are a couple of things I think I could have done better, and after going back and rereading the entire story I saw a couple of things I could have done to make it better, but this will have to do for now. I really hope you enjoyed it! So, please review and tell me what you think, 'kay? Otherwise you read it for nothing…okay, not really, but still. Lol. **_


	8. Pain

_Third person; Crisis_

Not only were the Justice League, and all the Titans battling the demons, but quite a few unknown heroes, and several villains had even crawled out from under their rocks to join the good fight. And as Starfire had said, they fought where they stood, no matter where they were from. Superman didn't leave Jump to go fight in Metropolis, or Smallville. Batman did not return to Gotham. Wherever you had been when the envision started is where you fought, the thought to go somewhere else didn't cross any of their minds.

Several hours had gone by since the mayhem in Jump City had ensued, and now there was a weak gray light, that somehow managed to filter through the black clouds that covered the sky. Sonic booms were frequent as the Man of Steel met the demons with bone crushing punches. The only screams that now rang through the streets of the destroyed city were those of the demons', all the civilians having found shelter. Everywhere you turned, a cape was putting up a good fight against one of the monsters…but there still was not enough of them, and they knew it, but they did not give up.

Starfire was locked in fierce battle with one of the creatures, sweat dripping from her alien brow (an extremely rare sight), her clothes torn here and there, and even more shockingly, several cuts marred her other wise beautiful face.

She let out a primal howl, and sent a devastating kick to the demon's (she believed) chest. It toppled over, oozing strange liquids, and shrieking. A bright shaft of red light came blazing through a hole in the black clouds and she looked up. Through the opening came something that gave Starfire's heart great renewed hope…for a moment.

"Stop," an all too familiar, voice rang through the streets, as if it were the voice of God. It wasn't loud, rather, it was as if its owner was standing right next to you, and every last demon became motionless. The brave protectors of Earth looked around, confused, until they found the sight that Starfire had already discovered.

"Raven…what has happened to you?" Starfire whispered.

"Nothing has happened to me. I have finally done what I should have done long ago," Starfire gasped, realizing what was so troubling about the reappearance of her friend. As the girl descended to the ground, Starfire stared at her cloak of crimson…it matched her four glowing eyes. She landed on the ground, several paces back from Star. A battered and beaten Beast Boy, along with a mangled Cyborg had come up behind Starfire and were also staring at the red cloaked girl in front of them. Her hood fell back, revealing ink black hair, and gray skin. Other than the eyes, cloak, skin, and hair, it was Raven's twin.

"You have joined the Trigon," Starfire said bitterly.

"Very good, alien. But from now on, speak only when spoken to," Starfire let out an indignant growl.

"Are you telling me that _you_ are controlling all these creepy crawlies?" Beast Boy asked, taking a beating on the inside now, just as bad as the one he had received physically.

"Like father, like daughter," she replied, her eyes narrowing, and a grin splitting across her face that made _Superman's_ skin crawl.

"No…" Cyborg said weakly.

"Accept it, Cyborg. Because it's only going to get worse from here," she lifted her hands, which were glowing red, and blasted the three Titans. The other demons resumed their chaos as if cued.

_Third person; Disaster_

Robin sat there with Raven in his arms for at least two hours. He spent the first 30 minutes of sitting there in a panicked worry, as her blood was continuing to seep from her wounds, instead of clotting, and healing like it normally did. _'Maybe it was a demon that had attached her, and that's why she's not healing like she normally does, because it was demon's venom' _he thought _'…But what if the other demon was more powerful than her? Could she recover from that?' _his thoughts taking a turn for the worst. But eventually her blood did stop flowing and he let out a relived sigh. He let her sleep though, not knowing how mentally weakened she could be.

She finally started to move, and Robin relaxed his arms, giving her space to move. She seemed to be moving because she was uncomfortable, as her face was now scrunched up in discomfort.

"NO!" she yelled, her eyes flying open as she sat up.

"Raven! Shh, what is it?" she looked around wildly. Finally focusing on Robin, she relaxed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream," she said. He raised a brow, but she didn't expound. Looking down at her stomach, she grimaced. "Indecent, and a mess," she mumbled, but she knew Robin had seen her worse. As Robin watch, the dried blood on her midsection lit with her energy and began to disappear. After she was done, her pale abdomen was visible, and covered in small cuts.

"Why aren't they all gone?" he asked.

"It was demon venom, so it'll take longer for them to heal," she told him. He nodded and looked at her face. She looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Something tugged at his heart, and he gave her a small smile back.

"You shouldn't have come here, Raven," he said, his smile fading, hers with it.

"Of course I should have, Robin. I had to save you. And I have to stop them," she said, remembering the other half of her mission.

"You shouldn't have come to find me,"

"That's what friends do," she said taking his face in her hands. He smiled as she quoted him, and kissed her forehead.

"What would your father say?" a voice came from the hallway. They sprang up and looked at the five men on the other side of the metal door.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Coman," Raven spat.

"Oh, I'll have the opportunity soon enough, don't you worry," he said with a grin.

"I don't need to worry. It's not going to happen. Give up while you still can," she hissed, rage heard very clearly in her voice. He started to chuckle, infuriating her even more so.

"Oh, Raven, silly child. You don't seem to realize that you are _not _the one who should be making demands. In case you haven't noticed, _you_ are the one stuck in a cell at the moment," it was Ravens turn to laugh.

"Do you really think these bars will hold me, old man? How do you think I got here in the first place?"

"I don't know how you got in there, but I do know that you'll be _staying_ in there," he said, the end of the statement holding all the menace he could offer.

"You foolish old man-"

"That's enough. I've lost my patience with your ignorance. This is your last chance to redeem yourself. Help us, Raven. Save yourself from eternal suffering. Help us restore your father to his rightful place," Coman said.

"You must be out of your mind to-" there was a blinding flash of red light and all noise was obliterated.

The ringing silence and light continued for several seconds. It ceased abruptly, allowing Robin and Raven to see that, of the five magistrates, three where on the ground, and two were standing, there arms held out from them.

"Theron…Galya?" Raven ask, puzzled.

"We could not let this happen. We will assist you in stopping your father and defeating the demons that are ravaging you world. We must hurry," Theron said. Without hesitation Raven and Robin stood and walked through the gaping whole in the cell door. The other three magistrates were stirring. Other noises could be heard from further down the hall.

"Theron? What have you done?!" Coman said, coming to. Suddenly a razor coated tentacle shot out of the darkness and grabbed Coman. His scream was cut short by a sickening gurgle. Raven realized then that Theron and Galya had let the demons in all the other cells loose.

"Robin! Hurry, we have to go!" Theron and Galya ran down the hall corridor with Raven and Robin hot on their heals. The sickening noises of demons were growing louder, and the screams of Juris and Tynan were causing the titans to feel nauseas. Finally, they reached the end of the corridor, where there was an intricately carved double door. The doors flew open at their approach and slammed shut after the four were safely inside.

Robin and Raven found them selves in a massive, high ceiling room. There was an enormous pit in the middle that shot out the accessional flame. The walls were covered in the same symbols that had covered Raven the last time her father tried to take over Earth. Robin collapsed then.

"Robin! Robin, what's wrong?!" Raven dropped to the ground and pulled the Boy Wonder into her arms. "What's wrong with him?!" she demanded of Galya.

"I'm actually amazed he's still alive. Mortals should not even be able to cross the threshold into this realm. It's your magic that kept him going, no doubt." Galya informed her.

"Is he going to die?"

"No. He's just worn down. As you are it seems. What happened to you?"

"Have you ever taken the long way into this place?" Raven asked with a menacing edge.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I apologize."

"Then once I got in, one of your demons got a hold of me. I can feel my energy retuning to me though," Raven laid Robin down.

"Good. Theron and I are not entirely sure _how_ Coman started to resurrect Trigon. We were positive you had destroyed him pretty thoroughly the last time you encountered him, but, alas, it would seem you can never truly erase every trace of pure evil. We were very proud to hear how well you did against him though. We don't think he has much power at all right now, so it shouldn't be that hard to stop the process. Do you think you can do it?" Galya asked. Raven wasn't sure what to say to the overload of information, so she kept it sweet and simple.

"Yes," She walked over to the side of the pit, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If and when Robin wakes up, tell him what I'm doing and that I'll be fine. We'll be home soon."

"Of course" Theron said. Raven rose into the air above the pit and was engulfed in a ball of black energy which disappeared in a blinding flash of white light.


	9. Reanimation

_Third Person; False Betrayal_

There were very few heroes left standing. The majority of them were in shackles and unconscious. Starfire's eyes started to open. _'What in the name of Xäl…?'_ she thought. Then all at once, the last 24 hours came spiraling back to her. She looked around wildly for her friends. She realized then she was at the foot of a thrown, where the demon that had betrayed her was sitting.

"How could you do this to us?! We were your friends! We loved you!" she yelled up at the demon, a tear streaking down her cheek. The black haired girl merely laughed.

"Foolish mortal. Love does not exist. Look around you. Where do you see love? There is nothing but-" the demon stopped short. Her eyes widened, and she grasped her throat, letting out a horrible scream and falling from her thrown.

_Third Person; True Betrayal_

After Raven vanished Theron moved to the side of the pit and began repeating incantations.

"Theron, what are you doing?!" Galya asked, moving forward.

"Doing what should have been done long ago. Stay out of my way, Galya, and _maybe_ I'll spare your life." Wordlessly, Galya lifted his arm and blasted Theron from behind.

"Agh!" Theron fell inches from the pit. The flames were rising in violent torrents now. "You idiot! How dare you? We both know I am the more powerful fighter."

"How about we find out, Theron," Galya seethed, and battle ensued.

_Third person; Search_

Raven rematerialized in what looked like a room made in the core of a volcano.

"Trigon! Show yourself!"

"Ah, Daughter. You've returned to me."

"Show yourself!" Raven repeated, spinning around wildly. There was a deep chuckle.

"Foolish child. I'm in you. I always have been. How do you think the mortal Coman began to resurrect me?"

"That's a lie! I hadn't seen Coman for years until yesterday! Where are you?! I'm going to end this now!" Trigon laugh echoed through the chamber again.

"To end this now you'd have to end yourself," Raven sat down on a bolder and said her mantra once, symbols radiating from her. Her astral self spiraled into the deepest abyss of her head. Before her stood a very real Trigon. "No matter how thoroughly you destroyed my physical being, my astral body will always thrive inside of you."

"Not anymore," and Raven unleashed any morsel of power she had on the entity of her father.

_Third Person; Defeat_

Theron and Galya were letting loose every bit of borrowed power they had, and Robin had started to stir. Theron was tossed on the other side of the room from Galya.

"You're the worst kind of evil, aren't you, Theron?!" He yelled across the room.

"No, I am," a voice radiated throughout the chamber. Raven came into view in the thick of the flames. She threw out her right arm and Theron flew up against the far wall. There was a sickening scream and a crack. Theron's limp form slid down the wall. Raven looked back at Robin. "How are you?"

"I need to get out of here," he said weakly.

"You do. Galya, we need to leave, and I need your help," the demoness said, turning to the last living Magistrate of Azarath.

"Of course," he said, nodding his head. His arms rose, a red sphere engulfing the three of them. They transported to the forest Raven had woken in. Standing before them were two trees, forming an arch, a sheet of pure white light stretched between them. "Your world lies beyond that," he said, gesturing towards the arch. He then dropped to his knees at Raven's feet. "Child of Azarath, I will not ask for forgiveness. I have done terrible things. I could have tried to stop the other magistrates from destroying our realm, but I did not. I was a coward when our world needed courage most, and now you are paying the price for it. You should kill me now, for my life means nothing anymore."

"Galya, I will not kill you. You were manipulated into doing what you did, and in the end made the right choice. I still need your help. Killing you would be a pointless sin. Please, rise. Your journey does not end here," Galya looked up, stunned. He stood and the three of them walked through the portal.

_Third person; Rapture_

The shackles holding the numerous heroes shattered. The demon rose from the ground, a hiss building in her throat. Starfire followed her gaze and saw one of the most glorious things. Raven and Robin descended from the clouds. Robin felt better immediately after leaving the nether-realm, and was ready for action. Raven, on the other hand, had never felt so drained in her life, but she knew what she had to do, and wasn't going to rest till it was done. Renewed hope coursed through the blood of the heroes still on the ground. They all let out a ferocious battle cry as one, and continued their attack of the intruding demons. In the thick of the chaos, Raven and her evil counterpart locked eyes, the rest of the mayhem vanishing in their minds. Nothing existed but the other. The red cloaked demon shot from the ground, Raven met her halfway, the collision deafening.

A smoking crater was now embedded in the earth where the other demon had just been standing. Ten feet below ground level, Raven stood over her opponent.

"You are the last remnant of Trigon, and you will be destroyed," Raven said. The demon laughed, and blasted up from the ground, taking Raven with her, and crashing them both through the side of a building. Raven sent the other demon flying backward with a powerful hit of her black energy. They collided again in midair. Raven grabbed the black haired witch by the arms, spun her around several times and sent her sailing through three building. The other demon let out an unnatural scream and flung herself at Raven again. Raven used her momentum to slam the other girl into the ground. Raven hovered in the air, 40 feet above the other demoness. Her eyes went black, her hair and cape were swept up in wind caused from her powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" No one could see. The light pulsed, with energy, almost as if it were alive. Finally, it subsided. The heroes looked around, confused. Raven stayed hovering in the air, staring down at the smoking hole where the black haired demon had been. She then fell from the sky, unconscious. Robin caught her, and looked around for Galya.

"Galya, she wants you to banish the remaining demons!" Robin yelled over the violent battles that had picked up where they had left off. Galya nodded, and silently raised both hands above his heads. The world erupted in red light. Robin dropped to the ground and clutched Raven to him. The demons vanished, the black clouds with them.

_***_

The world was devastated. Millions of people had lost their lives, and the world had lost several heroes. People weren't sure if they should rise from the ashes or mourn for their losses. No one was exactly sure what or how it happened, but they wanted someone to blame. There were several rumors, one involving a titan. It spread like wild fire.

***

_Third Person; Aftermath_

The Titans and their guest were sitting in the living room of their partially destroyed tower.

"So, Coman was sending demons through the inter-dimensional mirror and they were manipulating the resonating power of Trigon I still carried to create that demon?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Galya confirmed. Beast Boy shuttered.

"That must have been what I thought was in your room, Raven," the changeling reminded her.

"And what I saw and tried to attack," Robin added.

"Yes, well, after the mirror broke, Coman realized that we would actually have to get involved and gather the energy of your father ourselves. Luckily, that was the worst thing we could have done,"

"That explains a lot of the precognitive dreams I had been having before hand," Raven said in an afterthought. It then occurred to Raven she had forgotten to ask the other titan's something. "How did you all contact me once I was in the nether realm?" They looked at each other, confused.

"We had no way of contact once you were gone, Rae" Cyborg said. Raven's eyebrows drew together.

"But you all were telling me to keep moving forward, even when I wanted to-" she caught herself before she said "kill myself", but Starfire still knew what she was talking about.

"So that was not a dream?!" it was more of a statement than a question. It was her turned to be looked at with a puzzled expression. "Well, the night before the envasion, I thought to sleep in Raven's room…in case she was to return and need assistance," she lied. "But, I had a dream that Raven was in a cemetery, and a mountain pass, and indeed our voices were heard in her head, but we were not present," she raced through the end of it.

"I hate to say it, Raven, but I think the voices you heard, except for mine, were…imaginary," Robin said hesitantly."

"Oh," was all Raven could manage.

"But that reminds me," Robin's voice now had a hard edge to it. "We need to talk later," Raven grimaced, realizing what he was talking about.

"I got the TV hooked up, y'all!" Cyborg yelled. They looked up to see that an international news station was on the giant screen. There was a large crack through the middle of it. Horrible images of countries all over the world were panning across the monitor. It then went back to an anchor, and for once, she wasn't dressed up in the least. No makeup or anything.

"The worst part of the envasion seemed to have been in Jump City, California, a city known worldwide as the home of the Teen Titans. Sources report that the envasion is linked directly to one of the resident "heroes. It is said that the demoness known as Raven is responsible for this inhumane attack on Earth," the woman reported.

"That's slander!" Robin yelled, outraged. No one else said anything, but continued watching the broadcast.

"The battles only raged for twelve hours, but it has agreeably been the biggest catastrophe in the history of Earth. Entire nations lie in ruin. We are not sure if the U.N. is assembled, or even if all the members are still alive. We can only hope. God speed," and the screen went black.

"This is most terrible," Starfire said so quietly, almost as if to herself.

"Raven," Galya said. "There is something we can do…" The expression on Raven's face changed immediately.

"Galya, I don't know how much longer your powers will last, and if they don't and we attempt that, you'll die. I don't even know if _I'm _powerful enough to do that," she said shaking her head.

"I'm willing to risk it, and you know as well as I do that you are powerful enough," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"You're crazy! And I don't know how much power I have anymore. My powers stemmed from Trigon, and now that I've destroyed every last bit of him, I don't know if I still have them. I could very well be risking my own life as well," she said.

"We'll just have to find out," he said.

"If this puts Raven's life in danger, it's not happening," Robin said fiercely.

"Do you not wish to pull your world from the ashes of chaos? It won't bring back the lives of the dead, but it will restore your world to how it was before the envasion started."

"Yes, but…"

"She will live. She is pure of heart, and this will work," he assured Robin. The Boy Wonder did not look convinced.

"Raven, you said you don't know if you have you powers anymore?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea. That demonic wanna-be was the last trace if Trigon, so there's a good chance I could have rendered myself powerless by destroying her."

"Well, there's a really simple way to find out. Try using your powers first," Beast Boy said simply. Raven frowned, but couldn't think of anything to say, so she did as he suggested.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A book on the other side of the room lit up white and zoomed into the telekinetic girl's hand. "Huh," she said. She held her other hand out, palm up. White flames erupted from it.

"They may have changed color, but they are still yours to control and command," Galya said, beaming. Raven didn't acknowledge that he had said anything and picked up the book back up. She rifled through its pages till she found the one she wanted then looked back up at Galya.

"Are you sure it's worth risking your life?" He nodded without hesitation. "Okay then. Let's go."

They all made their way up to the roof. The left wing of the tower was completely gone.

"Do you know the incantation?" Galya asked.

"Yes." The two Azrathians stood across from each other. They lifted their arms, palms forward to the other and closed their eyes.

"Angelus Addo Orbis terrarum Denuo Phoenix!" they chanted together, a swirling bridge of white and red energy gaped the space between them. From the middle of the bridge a giant bird shaped figure erupted and cried out, thousands of trundles of light shot from its beak and covered the world in light. A song came from the midst of the light. Every mortal on the planet fell to their knees, as they were forced to relive every memory of the world they ever had. The blinding song went on for a few more moments, and then faded. Raven looked around, amazed. Everything had been restored. The empath's face split into a grin, and she ran forward to hug Galya. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you so much, Galya! I can never repay you!" She said into his chest, tears streaking down her face. He chuckled.

"We'll call it even." Raven pulled away and turned to her friends. She was shocked to see them on the ground clutching their head.

"What's wrong?!" she asked running towards them. She pulled Robin's hands away from his head. He looked up with a shocked look on his face. He looked out over the bay to the restored Jump City, and then back to the purple haired girl in front of him. Without a word he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. They were both surrounded in trundles of white flame. His put his mouth to her ear then.

"You amaze me," he whispered. She smiled at him.

"Glorious!" Starfire beamed, shooting into the air.

"We should start keeping track of how many times you single handedly save the world, Rae," Cyborg chuckled. Raven blushed.

"I didn't do this by myself, Cyborg. You know that," she turned back to Galya then. "You have quite the job ahead of you now," she said. He didn't look the least bit confused.

"You are right, young one," he said, smiling. "And I must return to Azarath to start. But this is not the last time our paths will cross."

"No, it is not. Good luck, Galya," Raven said.

"To you as well," he said, and with that, vanished in a sphere of red energy.

"Where is he going?" Robin asked, coming from behind Raven and taking her hand.

"He's going to rebuild Azarath. It will be a home for those in need. Like my mother," she said.

AN, So, I think that, other than the epilogue, this is the end of _No, I'm Not Afraid, At Least Not To Die, I'm Afraid To Live And Not Remember Why__._ I may be wrong, though. I addressed my absence on my profile, but again, I'm sorry. I should have the epilogue up very soon. And if this is the end of _No, I'm Not Afraid_, don't worry. I already have ideas for two new projects. This is not the end of The Messenger. Fer sure. So, review please! And just so everyone knows, I'm totally up for writing a request story. I love you guys for reading!

Sincerely,

~Raziel's Messenger~


	10. In The End :An Epilogue:

_No, I'm Not Afraid, At Least Not To Die. I'm Afraid To Live And Not Remember Why._

_Epilogue_

Raven stood in front of the massive crowd behind a podium. There were reporters at the forefront. She knew she had to word her next statement carefully, or her life on Earth would end.

"Who were you seen with on top of Titan's Tower?"

"Where were you when the invasion started?"

"Who was the girl that looked strikingly like you?"

"Where did the hoards of demons come from?"

"Is it true you are the daughter of the evil entity known as Trigon the Terrible?"

Raven closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Earth was subjected to a very brutal attack three days ago. An undeserving, unprovoked attack. And its people are mad. And they want someone to blame. I understand that. Three days ago I was contacted by the leaders of my world. They told me Azarath, my birthplace, had been destroyed. I fled to my previous home, and found they were correct. I also learned they were responsible. I returned to find them still in Titan's Tower. They kidnapped Robin. I had no choice but to follow, as I was the only one capable of saving him. I had no idea of the coming slaughter. The invasion started when I was several dimensions away.

"The man who helped me restore the planet was the only remaining Azrathian other than myself. He is currently in Azarath, and will be scouring dimensions for refugees in need.

"The demon girl with black hair that resembled me was just another demon. One made in my image. I destroyed her and any trace of Trigon the Terrible. What has happened is behind us. I am sorry for those who lost loved ones. They were the only things we could not bring back.

"Now, I will ask you, people of Earth, if you wish me to stay. I will always defend this planet as if it were my own, and with all my heart. Earth has been my home for several years, and I love it. But, if you are scared my presence here will bring on another attack, I will leave. It is up to you," silence followed her speech. There was a slight rustling in the crowd. The other four Titans came onto the stage and stood behind her.

"Asking her to leave is asking all of us to leave," Robin declared. Raven turned to him.

"No, Robin. You have to stay here and protect the city," she whispered.

"The Hell I do," he whispered back. Suddenly the Titan's East made their way through the crowd and onto the stage as well. Raven was stunned. Bumble Bee smiled and winked at her.

There was a gasp and a member of the audience pointed up yelling, "Look!"

The Titans looked up to see the Justice League descending from the sky. Before anyone knew it, all the worlds' heroes were assembled behind the small in comparison empath. She blushed and then turned back to the crowd. Slowly at first people started to clap, but then very rapidly it turned into screams and cheers. Raven smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

_A Week Later_

Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror as she attempted to adjust the black dress she was wearing. An almost silent knock came from the door.

"Raven?" she walked over to the door. It slid open at her approach. "Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Let's go," they made their way down to the garage where an all black car was awaiting them. Raven's brows drew together in confusion. "We had to be discreet," he informed her.

"Ah," was all she said. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. He walked around to the driver's seat and started the car. "The others aren't riding with us?" she asked.

"No. Starfire and Cyborg are driving a different car, and Beast Boy flew there."

"He's not coming home tonight is he?" Raven asked.

"Probably not," Raven frowned, but said nothing. They wouldn't stop him. He'd come home when he was ready. They rode in silence to the cemetery, hands intertwined. Robin sighed when they arrived. Raven mistook the sigh. They made their way to the open grave and ornate coffin. The city had provided everything. They closed off the cemetery for the day, provided the coffin, and even offered them a preacher to do the services, but the Titan's refused. Private, friends only. They had tried to hunt down any family Terra may have had, but found no one. Robin and Raven stood near the open grave, waiting for their friends. Beast Boy had left before them but she didn't see him. She then realized he wouldn't be human. She looked in the surrounding trees and noticed a green falcon.

"Gar…" she said quietly. The bird looked at her, and flew down from its perch. It landed next to her. She could feel the agony radiating off the bird. He then morphed back into human form, the level of sorrow increasing significantly. She understood now why he would most likely be in an animal form for a while.

Beast Boy was dressed for the occasion. It was the first time Raven had ever seen him in a tux. The sound of tires on pavement drifted towards them as Starfire and Cyborg arrived. They turned to see the cybernetic man in a tuxedo also, with Starfire by his side, in a simple black dress. She hadn't understood the mechanics of Earth funerals. She still really didn't. But this was something she felt she shouldn't impose upon and just go with it.

They stood next to the open grave for several moments until, finally, Beast Boy started to speak.

"I won't say that I knew her better than any or all of you. It's simply not true. Raven, you've seen the inner workings of her mind. Farther even than I had. Robin, you understood her…misunderstoodness, if that makes sense. Star, she spilled her guts to you. Cy…well, maybe I did know her better than you did," there was the ghost of a smile on Beast Boys face, but it didn't touch his eyes. Cyborg chuckled. "And I won't say I loved her more. She was a great friend to us. She may have been misguided at some point, but in the end, she was a good person. A hero," by the end of his eulogy his voice was cracked and there were tears streaming down his face. Starfire was silently wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Raven reach out and placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. He turned towards her and hugged her violently, sobbing freely into her shoulder. She was a little shocked a first, but recovered quickly, hugging him back. Raven then felt arms wrap around her and Beast Boy from the opposite side. She looked up and saw that Starfire had joined the hug. Cyborg and Robin followed suit. They stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

When the embrace ended there was nothing left to say. They all stepped back from the grave. Raven lifted her hands; the coffin lit up in white flames and lowered into the grave.

"Somnus Iam Atrox," she said while lowering it. She then lifted the mound of dirt next to the pile and placed it over the freshly buried coffin. "Permaneo Hostilis Vadum Evinco Nex," tears slid from her closed eyes. A hand brushed them away and she opened her eyes to see Robin standing in front of her, unmasked. She flung her arms around him, and he returned her fierce embrace with one just as powerful. She felt moister hit the top of her head and realized he was crying too. She pulled away then with enough time to turn around and see Beast Boy take flight as a falcon once again, and take off into the late afternoon sun.

"Me and Star are going to head back to the tower, 'kay?" Cyborg said to Raven.

"Okay, I'll see you both in a little while," she watched as her friends left the cemetery. She looked up, then, at the huge oak trees that dominated the cemetery, their leaves a beautiful gold orange. There was a slightly nippy autumn breeze, and the sky was once again a strikingly clear blue. That reminded her. She turned around, mouth open, ready to say something when she realized she was alone. She closed her mouth, her eyebrows coming together. She hadn't heard Robin leave. She walked through the graveyard, not really knowing where she was going, but followed a strong pulling sensation. After a few minutes she could see a figure in the distance. After several more minutes of walking she came up silently behind Robin.

She looked past him to the tombstones he was standing in front of, already knowing before she read, who they belonged to.

John Grayson Mary Grayson

Born: January 11th, 1969 Born: December 22nd, 1971

Died: July 23rd, 2001 Died: July 23rd, 2001

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He placed his hand on her pale one.

"I figured since I was in the neighborhood…" he trailed off. She said nothing. They stood there for a few moments and then he twisted around in her arms, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. "Let's go home," she nodded into his chest and they walked hand in hand back to the car.

_Several Hours Later_

They sat on the edge of the roof. She swung her legs back in forth, like a care free child, while he was thinking very hard on how to word what he wanted to say.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Back in the nether realm…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah. What were you thinking?!" he asked rhetorically, his unaddressed anger taking over the calm composure he had intended to have during this conversation. The violet headed girl sighed.

"Robin. I thought you all were dead. I had _seen_ your bodies. That was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. All I could think about was ending it. What would you have done?" she faltered his argument. "Listen, Robin, we've had this discussion, we don't need to have it again. It's a moot point, and quite honestly not something I want to talk about now. Or really think about ever again."

"Raven, the only thing I _can _think about now is you," and he swept her up in a deep kiss.

* * *

_**AN, Well. That was my first Teen Titans fanfic. I feel like a missed something, but I'm probably just being paranoid. Lol. Oh, one more time. **__**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any character mentioned, nor did I make any money from this.**__** Anyways. I hope you all liked it, and like I said, this isn't the last you'll hear from The Messenger. Thank you all so much for reading, and especially all of you who reviewed! **_

~Raziel's Messenger~


End file.
